


Curiosity

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy Sai, Crime Fighting, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke and Suigetsu are cops., Sasuke struggles with his sexual orientation, Suigetsu has no filter, Undercover Missions, Yaoi, leather pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Curiosity. It was only natural. Sasuke had never met anyone like him before. The man had absolutely no filter and was his partner on the Police Force. Officer Uchiha had never dreamed he would have to go undercover at a club, posing as Suigetsu's boyfriend. That's when he realized he wasn't actually straight and things just got crazier from there. Handcuffs could be fun.





	1. No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI story. That means male x male romantic relationships will be featured alongside straight pairings throughout this tale. If that or the pairing in bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Story Notation: In beginning of this, Sasuke is struggling with his sexuality. This is a Suigetsu x Sasuke pairing, so eventually he figures it out though. First couple pages might hint at Karin and Suigetsu, but isn't actually romantic. They are just like oil and water.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Curiosity. He supposed it was only natural. His partner on the force was just so different from him. He'd never met anyone like Suigetsu before. The man had absolutely no filter. Yes, curiosity was why he was so fascinated by the other man.

"Karin could on the undercover mission. She's as flat as a board anyway. Not like anyone would know the difference between her and an actual man, if we dressed her up right." Suigetsu says.

Yes, he had absolutely no filter. Sasuke Uchiha was the newest member of the Konoha Police Force. It was a special division of the NYPD. To put it simply, they took the other cases that the city was too afraid to touch, but the government didn't want to send in the FBI down and cause a panic.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The red head twitches and gets in Suigetsu's face, ready to tear into him.

"Karin, forget it. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Sasuke says and shakes his head.

Sasuke came from a small town in the middle of nowhere. His family had immigrated after the bomb was dropped during WWII. So his family had assimilated for the most part into American culture. Though his father, was clearly still Japanese at heart. The man had given him a very strict and proper upbringing. So being around someone like Suigetsu was…a completely foreign concept to him.

"He's such a jerk! Honestly, I don't know why they assigned someone like him to be your partner!" She grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The white haired man demands to know and twitches.

"It means you are a loudmouth, rude, and have absolutely no manners! You could learn something from Sasuke!" She snarls at him.

Sasuke was tempted to just tell them to start dating and get it over with. It had to be sexual tension right? That was the only reason two people would fight that much. But he was the new guy and he really didn't want to get in the middle of this. He sighs and stands next to Jugo, content to watch the fireworks for the moment.

"I know what you're thinking. They fight like an old married couple." The orange haired cop muses.

Sasuke couldn't help but nod. They absolutely did. He really hoped at some point they'd learn to get along. It was getting a bit annoying. It could be amusing at times, but he was starting to get a slight headache from Karin's shrieking.

"It won't happen. Suigetsu doesn't bat that team." Jugo says simply and Sasuke cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" The Japanese American inquires in a baffled tone.

"He's gay. Suigetsu only likes men romantically. They are just like cats and dogs. I thought they liked each other at first too, but gone out drinking with him a couple times. He only hits on guys." The other cop informs him.

Sasuke blinks. He was gay? He never would have seen that one coming. Sasuke wasn't completely naïve. He knew that there were some men who liked men, some women who liked women, and some who liked both, but he'd never actually met anyone that was gay before.

Well strike that thought. Sasuke was logical enough to know, he probably had. He just came from a really small town. While people might be less likely to bat an eyelash in New York City, it would have been a fairly big deal to _come out of the closet_ where he was from.

"Really?" Sasuke asks in disbelief and Jugo nods.

"Is that a problem for you? Because if you have an issue with it, you should be reassigned. Better that than putting your life or his at risk, if you aren't comfortable working with him." The orange haired man suggests.

"No, it's not a problem. It just surprised me. He's a professional. It's not like he's going to try to jump me in the squad car or something." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Jugo laughs. Sasuke smirks because he knew why. Suigetsu was many things, but a professional was not one of them. The man was half crazy, Sasuke thought. The shit that he would pull, would have gotten almost anyone else killed. But he swore Suigetsu had nine lives or something.

"Alright. He's not a professional. But I still doubt he'd actually try anything. We've already been partners for a month. If he was going to, he would have by now. He's definitely not shy." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Suigetsu was currently proving this by getting into quite the impressive spat with Karin. The violet eyed man was dodging the woman's punches. Sasuke had to admit, Suigetsu was fast. But Karin was furious. Sooner or later, one of those hits was going to land.

"Karin, would you stop trying to beat up my partner? I kinda need him in one piece." Sasuke mutters.

"I guess you're right. He's an idiot, but he's a good shot. You need him to cover you." She replies and storms off.

"Thanks. I could have handled her, but the chief would have torn into me for beating up another officer." Suigetsu says with a sigh.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't know why they fought like cats and dogs. It was really none of his business. But still, Suigetsu had said something about undercover. He walks over to him.

"What's this about an undercover mission?" Sasuke says.

"Oh that. Yeah, I was saying that Karin could go. I don't really know if you would be comfortable with this one. It's hard to get a read off of you." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What did Suigetsu mean by THAT? He was a professional. He was perfectly capable of going undercover. Once he had to pretend that he was a homeless man, that hadn't been fun. Still he had managed.

"What's the mission?" The new officer asks again.

"They need two officers to go undercover in a nightclub. They think that the club is just a front for a drug ring." His partner explains.

Sasuke didn't see what was so scary about that. Drug rings were dangerous, but not unexpected when you worked at Konoha. There had to be more.

"Why two male officers, specifically? I would have thought it would make more sense to send a man and a woman. That why they could pretend they were on a date." Sasuke says.

"It's not that kind of club. It's a gay nightclub." Suigetsu replies.

"Ohhh. Wait, what did you mean about me being hard to read?" Sasuke demands.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He knew Sasuke. He knew the man knew how to throw a damn vicious left hook. If he took this the wrong way, he'd be in for a world of pain. But he also knew the Uchiha wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"Well I can't really tell which way you lean. I mean you don't really look at men, but you have completely ignored all the women that hit on you. You're too beautiful to be a man. So yeah, at the risk of sounding like a stereotypical bitch, I think that implies you're gay. But you told me you came from a really strict household. Your dad probably would have disowned you, if you were. So I don't freaking know. I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to offend you." Suigetsu says.

"You were worried about offending me? Since when have you ever been worried about offending people? You do it every god damn day, especially with Karin." Sasuke says and decides to ignore the, _beautiful_ comment.

"Oh that's different. I'm just messing with her. I'm not taking any cheap shots or asking something that's really personal. Sexual orientation is a little different than pointing out that she has the body of a twelve year old boy." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't think he'd understand Suigetsu as long as he lived. He frowns. Did he really give off that ambiguous of a "vibe?" Couldn't people tell that he was straight?

Well at least he thought he was. He'd never been with a man. But the few times he had been with a woman, hadn't really been satisfying. Oh he made sure, his lover had been well taken care of. He'd never had any complaints. He hadn't hated it, but he just hadn't felt that spark with anyone.

Wait. What if he was actually gay? Maybe that's why he didn't have any real chemistry with women. The possibility had never even occurred to him. He couldn't be. No, he just hadn't found the right one yet.

"Sasuke, you okay? You look a little panicky. That's not like you." Suigetsu says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm a professional. It doesn't matter which way I swing. It's not like we would have to have sex to complete this mission. I can handle it, if you can." Sasuke replies quickly, feeling a little embarrassed at having been caught freaking out.

Suigetsu couldn't help but eye his gorgeous partner a little skeptically. It wasn't like Sasuke to space out like that. And for a few seconds, he was sure that he saw some panic in those dark orbs of his. Yeah, something was up. He'd find out what later though.

Over the past month, he had started to get to know his partner. If there was one thing he had learned about Sasuke Uchiha, it was you did NOT corner him. He would talk when he was ready to talk and not one minute before.

Sasuke never lied. But he was damn good at not evading questions, when he wanted to be. Seriously, the violet eyed man was sure not even the CIA could get through the vault that was Sasuke's mind.

"Alright. I'll tell the boss we'll take it. Then we can go back to my place. We are going to need to get our cover story straight. Pun intended." Suigetsu says with a wink and heads off.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. It was tacky. But it was still funny. He sighs as he waits for his partner to come back, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suigetsu comes back. He gestures for Sasuke to follow him. The dark haired man follows his partner to the car and gets in. Suigetsu drives off.

"So you never did really answer. Do you prefer men, women, or both? Because really, it doesn't matter to me. You know how to handle your gun, that's what is most important in a partner!" Suigetsu offers.

"I'm not really comfortable discussing my love life. I prefer to keep my personal and private life separate." Sasuke says, dodging the question.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Yeah, Sasuke was a freaking vault. Come on. He supposed it was better than outright saying he was straight. If he was straight, he was never going to tap that gorgeous ass of his.

He really hoped that Sasuke was gay and just a private individual. He could work with bisexual to though. Just as long as he was interested in men in some capacity.

"Alright. Noted. But you know we have to pretend to be together for this one." He warns Sasuke.

"I know that. I don't care if we have to dance together, hold hands, or whatever." Sauske says.

"Handholding? That's unexpectedly cute of you. What are you in middle school?" Suigetsu taunts him.

"Oh fuck you." Sasuke mutters in annoyance.

"Well I prefer to do the fucking actually." The white haired man replies as if it was the most natural thing in the world, just as Sasuke was sipping on his coffee.

Sasuke almost chokes. He had really just said that?! Suigetsu did not just say that. Oh wait, it was Suigetsu. Of course he did.

"I really didn't need to know that." Sasuke mutters as they get out of the car and head into Suigetsu's place.

"Well you kinda do. I mean if we are going to pretend to be lovers, it helps to know things like that. It has to be more natural." He says.

"I doubt anyone is going to ask strangers if they prefer to top or not." The Uchiha protests.

"In a place like where we are going, they probably will. You aren't in Nebraska anymore. This is New York City. People here are anything but shy. Nothing should surprise you." The violet eyed man offers.

"What's wrong with being from Nebraska?!" Sasuke snaps at him.

Suigetsu shakes his head, Sasuke didn't get it. He was just talking about the culture shock. He knew that Nebraska and New York City were worlds apart.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that it's pretty tame there. I'm a little worried about your poor virgin eyes." His partner teases him.

"I am not a virgin and stop stereotyping!" Sasuke grumbles and Suigetsu raises an eyebrow like, _"Really?"_

"Sasuke it's an expression. I know you aren't a virgin and if the cowboy boots fit, wear them. On second thought, skip the cowboy boots. Even you can't pull those off. Anyway, my point is, if people are going to believe we are together, we have to act like it. So does it bother you, to pretend that I take the reigns in the bedroom?" Suigetsu asks.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

He considers this. Did it really matter? His pride said yes, but Suigetsu was actually gay. He knew what the he was doing and Sasuke didn't. It might be better to just let him take the lead on this one.

"You seem to know more about this type of place than I do. Probably because you are a damn pervert. So if you want to pretend that you top, well it's your fantasy. It'd be cruel to crush it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"You are such a feisty bottom. Alright, so how did we meet?" He inquires.

"We can say that we went to college together. We were roommates and one thing led to another." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Now we are going to need to get out of our uniforms. We can't walk into the club dressed like this." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke nods. He was surprised when Suigetsu handed him something. It was a black pair of leather pants and a long sleeved white shirt that was clearly designed to be rather form fitting.

"What makes you think this will even fit me and why did you give me leather pants?" Sasuke demands and twitches.

"You have a hot ass. You might as well show it off a bit. It doesn't take a genius to guess someone's size and that goes for clothes and other things." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

"…" Sasuke is left speechless again.

He looks upwards as if asking why? Why did he get such a pervert for a partner? Why had he ever agreed to this? Was he out of his damn mind?

"I'm going to go change." Sasuke says and heads into the bathroom.

For Suigetsu, it was like his birthday had come early this year. He was going to get to see Sasuke in some leather pants. This was going to be fucking fantastic.

He still didn't know which way the Uchiha swung, but it was a start. He'd been lusting after his new partner in a big way for over a month.

The officer wasn't sure if it was love at first sight, exactly. But Sasuke's eyes had made him a big believer in lust at first sight. Sasuke had those dreamy eyes that were blacker than a starless sky. It was so easy to get lost in them. Oh and those damn eyelashes. He knew women who would kill for those eyelashes.

That wasn't all though. His skin was an exotic ivory cream color and looked so inviting. He had raven black hair that was spiked in a feral fashion in the back and two long bangs that framed his face elegantly. The man definitely had aristocratically beautiful facial features.

"These pants are a bit snug." Sasuke grumbles as he comes out.

Sasuke had a medium build. He was fairly tall, but not excessively so. His shoulders were broad enough to show he wasn't a pushover, but he definitely wasn't a steroid abuser. He was built with sleek muscles in a way that reminded Suigetsu of a leopard. Oh and that ass, let's not get started on that ass.

"They're supposed to be." Suigetsu says.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can wear them for one night. But next time, a size bigger would be better." He says with a sigh, resigned to his fate of wearing the tight leather pants.

Suigetsu heads off to change. He couldn't resist taking one last glace at Sasuke as he did. He was sure the man would somehow find a way to make wearing a potato sack look sexy, but damn. He really needed to snap a picture before the night was over. He'd just gotten enough material for his sexual fantasies to last him for years.

He came out wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and some dark blue jeans. Sasuke noted they were also tight. Must be the theme of the club. And immediately, he tried to tell himself that he wasn't checking Suigetsu's ass out. He wasn't even gay! Well maybe. Alright, he wasn't sure. But now was not the time to have a sexual orientation crisis!

"Alright. We have to practice a little bit. You know "handholding" and things like that." Suigetsu taunts him.

"Oh screw you! You know exactly what I meant!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Easy there, Hell Cat. Retract those claws. We need more sex kitten and less, vicious jungle cat." Suigetsu tells him and suddenly pulls Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke blinks. He was standing in front of Suigetsu. The white haired man had wrapped his arms around him. Which meant that Sasuke was treated to the sight of his bare arms. Suigetsu must have worked out a lot. Those were some nice biceps. Shit! He really had to stop checking Suigetsu out.

"Well if you would stop being a dumbass, I wouldn't have to kick your ass so much." He mutters.

"I was right about the outfit though. Every gay guy in that club is either going to want to shove you up against the wall or be shoved up against it by you. Those pants and that shirt look amazing on you." He whispers into his ear and Sasuke shivers.

That wasn't his usual voice. That was the, _"I'm going to fuck you, until you scream ,"_ voice. He recognized it because he had used it on a few of his lovers before. It had worked every single time to. But this time, he wasn't sure if Suigetsu was just practicing or if he was actually trying to seduce him.

"Thanks. I think." He says quickly.

"Shit, you're wound up tighter than a cobra. You need to relax. I'm not going to bite you. Well not unless you are into that sort of thing. Are you?" He asks.

"I don't know. I haven't really been bitten before. I might have nipped a little bit here and there. But no one's ever done it to me. And why the fuck am I discussing this with you?" Sasuke growls in irritation.

Suigetsu notes that biting might or might not be acceptable. Though right now, necking was probably pushing his luck. He settles for running his hands across Sasuke's arms.

"Just relax. It's not going to work if they think you are a second away from punching me. You don't need to be so uptight." Suigetsu informs him.

"I'm not uptight!" Sasuke says and grabs Suigetsu by the arm, tossing him onto the floor.

"Yes, you are. I blame the daddy issues really." Suigetsu says, swiping underneath Sasuke's feet to make him fall and then pinning him.

Sasuke glowers at the white haired man. He did NOT have _daddy issues._ Bastard. He really shouldn't have told him anything about his childhood.

He had been stupid one night. It was his first night on the force. Suigetsu offered to take him out for drinks. He'd actually agreed. Sasuke should have known nothing good would come of it. Sasuke got intoxicated after like two drinks.

"I do not have daddy issues." He snarls at him.

He wasn't an angry drunk. Sasuke wasn't a frisky drunk. He had never passed out from drinking too much. No, drinking apparently made him more talkative. It took away whatever normal mechanism that let him know saying stupid shit was a bad idea and Suigetsu had gotten the full story.

"Oh please, yes you do. It's okay. I get it. You aren't the first person to have an issue with your old man. He sounds like he has a giant stick shoved up his ass. Let me guess, he'd totally flip if he knew you were going to a gay club." He says.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't thought of that. Fugaku Uchiha was extremely traditional. Suigetsu was right, he'd probably flip. Well maybe not. Fugaku was also a very professional man. He was a career man. He'd understand it was just part of the job, wouldn't he?

"You are not my therapist. I am not talking about my childhood with you again." Sasuke grumbles.

"You have a therapist?" Suigetsu asks.

"What?! No. It's an expression!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Sasuke, just relax. At the rate you are going, you are going to have a stroke before your thirty. Don't take everything so seriously." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke bristles. He manages to flip them. Oh he was so not letting Suigetsu get the better of him again. He got lucky that time.

"Maybe I'm not taking things too seriously. Maybe you don't take them seriously enough. Did you ever think of that?" Sasuke asks.

"Well maybe we'll rub off on each other. Either way, I'm not going to argue with the view." He replies and Sasuke quickly jumps off of him at THAT comment.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Either Sasuke was as straight as an arrow and uneasy when a guy hit on him or he was still firmly in the closet. He'd jumped off him way too fast there.

"Sasuke, if we are pretending to be together, you have to chill. That's nothing compared to the type of stuff I'll be saying at the club to you." He says.

"Alright. Well if you are done psychoanalyzing me, I guess we can get back to it. What's next?" He asks.

"I think kissing is pretty standard." He says.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that. He was currently wondering what his sexual orientation was and now was really not a good time to be making out with the other cop. But he knew Suigetsu. Once he got an idea into his head, there was no letting it go.

"Like…on the cheek?" He asks, hopefully.

"Uchiha, don't be such a chick." Suigetsu says.

"That was incredibly sexist." Sasuke replies and rolls his eyes, causing his partner to shake his head.

"Fine, don't act like I'm trying to steal your virtue or something. I know damn well that you've been kissed before." Suigetsu says.

"Well yeah. But never with a man. Alright once. Well, technically twice, but they were accidents. They didn't count!" Sasuke protests.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at this. He was interested to hear THAT story. But right now, he had an Uchiha to potentially seduce or at least go on an undercover mission.

"Well you can tell me all about the 'accidents' later." Suigetsu says as he pins Sasuke against the wall.

Damn it. Suigetsu had fantasized about pinning Sasuke against a wall for a month straight. Well to be more accurate, against any hard surface would have done. He wasn't picky. He saw Sasuke look up at him with those hypnotic eyes of his and he knew he was a goner. He leans in and claims Sasuke's mouth with his own.


	2. If You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Suigetsu are deep undercover in the nightclub, when things spiral out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sasuke is in deep denial, but he'll get there.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw that Suigetsu was about to kiss him. He was so stunned that Suigetsu had the balls to pin him to the wall, that he was frozen in shock.

Yes, that was the reason why he didn't dodge, wiggle out of Suigetsu's hold, or kick the other man in the nuts for daring to try this. It wasn't that he WANTED him to kiss him. No, he was just in shock. Yes, that was it.

"Just relax." Suigetsu says as he claims Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Sasuke had been kissed before. He had done the kissing in a lot of cases. But it had never been like this. This was…electric.

Suigetsu's lips were rougher than a woman's, but equally as warm. Sasuke found that he liked the slight hint of roughness to the otherwise gentle kiss. He could feel his toes curling in pleasure and his heart was racing. It was all consuming, but in way that felt painfully good. Deciding that he had an excuse, he cautiously kisses back.

"Nhh." He finds himself moaning into the kiss, as this was apparently all the permission that Suigetsu needed.

The other man deepens it. Gone was the gentle, seductive coaxing. It'd been replaced by something far more primal. Suigetsu's tongue was practically plundering his mouth and Sasuke _liked_ it. None of his other lovers had ever dared to be this aggressive with him.

The fact that he liked it, disturbed him. He really needed to end the kiss now. He was NOT gay.

Not that he had a problem with gay people. He just wasn't. He was 23 freaking years old. If he was gay, he would have known it by now. Wouldn't he?

"I think that's enough practice for now." Sasuke says quickly.

"Yeah. Well I guess that answers that question." Suigetsu says happily and Sasuke looks at him suspiciously.

"That answers what question?" He asks and was almost afraid of whatever answer his partner might come up with.

Suigetsu considers lying. But he knew Sasuke would see through any bullshitting. That's part of the reason why he was such a good cop. Well that and he really knew how to handle a gun. (Which made him wonder how well he'd handle another type of gun). Normally, it was a good thing, but right now it was annoying.

"Well I asked if you liked men, women, or both. You never really gave me a specific answer. Those sexy moans of yours, did it for you though. You're gay." Suigetsu says.

"I am NOT gay." Sasuke growls at him and his eyes flash ruby red in a dangerous fashion.

Suigetsu didn't know why. He doubted even Sasuke really knew why. But for some reason, whenever Sasuke got worked up about something, his eyes changed color. They'd go from that mysterious obsidian black to a ethereal ruby red.

The first time that his eyes had changed color like that, Suigetsu had panicked. He thought Sasuke's blood vessels in his eyes had ruptured or something. But Sasuke had assured him that it was just something that happened sometimes.

It ran in his family. He'd gotten all sorts of tests done on his eyes, but not a single doctor could find anything wrong. So he had just leaned to live with it. (Sasuke claimed it was great for when Halloween rolled around).

"Well then you deserve an Oscar. You are in the wrong field. You should have been an actor if you are able to fake being turned on that well." He says.

"FUCK OFF!" Sasuke snarls at him.

Yeah, he was gay. He also happened to be completely in the closet. Suigetsu wasn't even sure if Sasuke knew that he liked men consciously yet.

Damn. That was a little annoying. Still he could work with this. Sasuke just needed a little coaxing. He probably should stop pissing the other man off, if he ever wanted to hear those gorgeous moans again though.

"Sasuke, relax before you burst a blood vessel or something. Alright. Alright. If you say you're straight, I believe you. I was just teasing you. I had too many drinks while out on my break. You know how I say stupid shit when I'm drunk." Suigetsu says.

"Yeah. You do say a lot of crazy shit when you are drunk." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu watches him for a few tense seconds before his eyes fade back to black.

"Yeah. By the way, no more than two drinks for you at the club." He says.

"Yeah. I know. I told you that I was a light drinker, but you goaded me into it last time." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu nods.

"Come on. Sun's going down. We'll want to get in there early, if we don't want to wait in line all day." He says and heads out to the car, with Sasuke following him.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrive at the club. Sasuke blinks. It looked more like a mansion than a nightclub. This place was huge. There was already a line forming. Fortunately, they manage to get in the front of it.

It didn't take long for Sasuke and Suigetsu to get inside. Sasuke sits down at the bar, figuring that would give them the best view of the place. Suigetsu curses.

"What's wrong?" His partner asks him.

"Forgot my wallet. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. This place is huge. I might not find you, if you do." The white haired man says as he heads back to the car.

Sasuke nods. He orders himself a sex on the beach. He sips it very slowly. As much as it hurt his masculine pride to admit, Sasuke knew that he was a lightweight when it came to anything alcoholic. His entire family was.

"So do you just like the drink or do you enjoy the literal meaning as well?" Sasuke hears someone say.

"You aren't the subtle type, are you?" Sasuke asks with some amusement and looks to see who was hitting on him.

He wasn't gay. But he guessed if he was, he probably would have considered the other man to be attractive. He was tall and had short dark hair. His skin was even fairer than Sasuke's, which was saying something. The Uchiha also estimated that he was also around his own age.

He also clearly wasn't shy, judging the by fact his entire midriff was exposed. The man was wearing a black leather top and white leather pants. Yeah, he wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Not really. Life's too short to waste time. Why not go for what you want? I'm Sai by the way." He says, introducing himself.

"I'm Sasuke. Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to try your luck elsewhere tonight. I'm not here alone." He says and turns his attention back to his drink.

"He's not worth your time." Sai says simply.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Sai didn't even know who the Hell he'd come with. What right did he have to put down a stranger like that?

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke demands in a disturbingly defensively tone.

"He left you all alone, wearing that. I'd never make that mistake if you were mine." He continues pleasantly.

"He's my boyfriend, not my slave owner. I don't belong to anyone. Got it?" Sasuke asks and twitches because that comment got under his skin in a big way.

_"If you were mine."_ What fuck kind of freak was that guy? People didn't own people. (Or at least they shouldn't). Just because he was sleeping with someone, didn't mean that he was their freaking pet that needed to be watched in case someone got any ideas.

Sai sighs. It seemed that had been the wrong thing to say. Hmm he had taken the beautiful man to be the type who preferred to be cherished by his partner. A natural submissive.

A submissive with a wonderfully sculpted body. He really liked judging the way Sasuke's leather pants and shirt clung to his lean, muscular frame. It looked like he might have been mistaken. Maybe he was actually a Dominant.

"My apologies. You are a Dominant?" He asks.

"A what?!" Sasuke demands.

"Do you prefer to take the reins or be pampered?" The other man asked bluntly and Sasuke's eyes bled red.

That was it. He was going to kick this pervert's ass into next week. At the moment, he didn't care if it blew his cover. He wasn't going to tolerate some stranger talking to him like that.

"Found my wallet. Uh oh. Red eyes. What the Hell is going on here?" Suigetsu demands, once he made his way back to Sasuke's side.

"Your eyes just changed color!" Sai says.

"Yeah, about that. My boyfriend's eyes tend to change color when he gets pissed off. So what the fuck did you do?" Suigetsu growls at him.

Sasuke blinks. Oh for goodness sakes. Somehow he had become the chick in this strange situation. He was NOT a damsel in distress. Alright, he was a little distressed because Sai asking about his sexual preferences ten minutes after they met, was creepy as fuck. But honestly…

"Oh so you're the idiot. You're the one that left his fine ass alone when he's dressed like a cocktease. You sure you want him? I prefer to be the Dominant, but for someone like you…I can make an exception. He's clearly too stupid to be anything more than a toy, if he left you alone." Sai says cheerfully.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I completely understand the red eyes now." Suigetsu mutters as he slugs the other man.

"Yeah, I left him alone for five freaking minutes to find my wallet. I didn't know some stupid slut was going to throw himself at him that quickly. Sasuke, you okay?" Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe that just happened. Suigetsu had just hit a guy for hitting on him. He knew they were undercover and Sai had it coming, but still. It was so surreal.

"I'm fine and I don't need you to fight my battles for me." He states and crosses his arms, looking away from him.

"I wasn't fighting your battles for you. I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. I was just making it easier. Come on, Baby. Don't like that." Suigetsu says as he turns his back on Sai and walks over to Sasuke.

"Don't call me baby. It's stupid." Sasuke mutters and keeps his back towards his "Lover."

He couldn't believe this. Sasuke was sulking. Somehow the Japanese man made even sulking look…sexy.

"It's not nice to hit people." Sai says and he pulls out a knife.

Sasuke saw the light reflect off the blade out of the corner of his eye. Shit! He whirls around quickly slams his foot into the other man's chest. In a flash, Sasuke was on top of him. Sasuke slammed his fist into his face.

Sai wasn't a pushover. He managed to reverse Sasuke's pin. He was now on top of him and wielding the knife. By this time, there were lots of bystanders watching in horror.

"GET THE OFF OF HIM!" Suigetsu says and slams into Sai's side, shoving him off of Sasuke.

By this point, the bouncers were rushing over. They quickly get between the three. It was clear that they were trying to figure out who had started it.

"I saw it. The skinny one was hitting on the one in the white shirt. Goaded the other one into punching him. Then he pulled a knife like a sissy. So the white shirt guy attacked." The bartender explains.

The bouncers nod and start dragging Sai off. Sasuke noted with a smug satisfaction, that he had a lot more bruises than Sasuke did. Ha! See? He wasn't a damsel in distress. He could handle himself. Hmpf.

"If you two want to get cleaned up in the VIP room, that's fine with me." A man says.

Sasuke looks. The man looked like he was in his mid to late forties. He had light red, short spiky hair. His eyes were pitch black. He was also a very large man, easily over 200 pounds of solid muscle. Yeah, he was probably somewhere in his 40's, but it was a damn good forty something.

"Thanks! Yeah that'd be good. You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit or a steak we could use for Sasuke's eyes, would you?" Suigetsu asks.

"I have both. Come, I'll show you to the room and then go get it. I am deeply sorry about this. If his employer wasn't a good customer, I would have kicked him out a long time ago. Sai has always been on the outrageous side. But I've never seen him get violent before." He says and leads the men to a VIP room.

"It's not your fault that he's a prick." Sasuke says and the other man chuckles, heading off.

* * *

Suigetsu gestures for Sasuke to sit down on the couch. Surprisingly, he does without protest. The white haired men pulls him into his lap to get a closer look at Sasuke's face. He winced. Yeah, that black eye was going to be painful as fuck.

"Thanks for having my back. Sick fucker actually pulled a knife on me." Suigetsu says and smiles when Rasa comes back with the first aid kit and the steak.

"Here this will help." He says and places it over Sasuke's swollen eye.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you boys. I don't want my club to get a reputation for being dangerous. That would be bad for business. Really, this almost never happens." Rasa says.

"Thanks. This should be good. It was really nice of you to let us use the VIP room." Sasuke says and Rasa nods, before heading off.

Suigetsu nods and focuses on the first aid kit. Thankfully, the black eye was the worst of Sasuke's injuries. But that split lip didn't look so hot either.

"So much for keeping a low profile and any time. That's what partners do. They watch each other's backs." Sasuke says with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. I probably kinda asked for something stupid like this to happen though. I knew that people were going to hit on you when you were wearing leather like that. Just figured it'd be good if the criminals thought you were hot. An easier in, you know?" He asks.

Sasuke shrugs. He couldn't really argue with that logic. It wasn't like he hadn't used his looks to get his way on undercover missions before. This was just a little different because it was on men. Though he supposed in a way it was flattering to know that both genders found him attractive. Alright, so he might have been a little vain. Who wasn't?

"You're right. Well I suppose them knowing we can hold our own in a fight, is just as good." Sasuke offers.

"Glad you are being reasonable about this. You were being a little prissy about me stepping in before. I know you are a badass, but you're supposed to be my lover here. It's expected that I'd stick up for you." The white haired man continues.

"I know. I just don't really want to be viewed as the damsel in distress. It pissed me off." The dark haired man replies with a shrug.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He gets behind Sasuke and pulls him into his lap. Sasuke tries to wiggle out of his lap, but the violet eyed man manages to keep a firm grasp on him.

"Relax. Your neck just looks really stiff. You keep tilting it to the side." Suigetsu says.

"Oh. How are you going to fix that?" He asks.

"Massage. Besides, it looks good for the cameras." The other man replies as he begins rubbing Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Shit! Cameras?! There were cameras in this room? He would have thought the VIP rooms would garner some more privacy. Shit!

"Relax. They are only visual. They can't tell what we are saying, only what we are doing." He explains.

Sasuke sighs in relief at the knowledge that they hadn't blown their cover. He decides to let Suigetsu give him a neck massage. He'd already let the man kiss him. He'd just bit his tongue to keep from moaning.

Sasuke's spot had always been his neck. Really, it was the easiest way to get him going. He had tried to get his lovers to notice that. Most hadn't. So he would kiss, nip, suck, or do whatever he could to THEIR neck. Maybe they'd return the favor. It just felt weird to actually ask a lover to touch his neck during sex. So he hadn't.

"So you have to make it look convincing. Make them think that you are the worried boyfriend." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu nods.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agrees and begins to massage his neck.

Sasuke bites his tongue hard. He was really trying to stifle his moans. Suigetsu had already heard him moan into the kiss. He didn't need the other man to hear him moaning from a simple neck massage.

It was hard though. God, that felt good. He closes his eyes in pleasure and leans back into the other man.

"Damn you are tightly wound. Shocked you weren't seeing a doctor for this. What are you so stressed out about?" Suigetsu whispers into his ear and continues the massage.

He smiles when he saw Sasuke lean back into him. Clearly, he was enjoying the attention. The dark haired man might not admit it verbally, but his body language was loud and clear.

"It's hard sometimes. I'm still adjusting to being in the city. I'm the new guy on the force. Family issues. Itachi and my dad have had a major falling out. I don't know over what though. Neither of them will tell me. Mother is crying all the time about it." He sighs.

"Itachi is your brother, right?" Suigetsu asks, shocked but pleased that Sasuke was much more open once he was getting a massage.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirms and because he had to let go of his tongue long enough to speak, he couldn't hide his moan of pleasure.

_Good. So fucking good._ Suigetsu hands were warm and strong against his skin. He was being gentle, yet firm. He had seen Suigetsu punch a guy straight into a wall before and leave a Hell of a dent. The man could easily bench 300 pounds. So yeah, he knew that he was strong and being purposely gentle. Which for some odd reason was a turn on.

_He was not gay. He was not gay_. His neck was just sensitive. That was it. At least he knew they were putting on a damn good show for the cameras. So that was a plus.

"Older or younger? Is he your only sibling?' Suigetsu asks, making conversation.

"Older. He's five years older. Yeah." Sasuke says and decides fuck it.

If Suigetsu asked him about the moaning, he'd just lie. He'd say he had only done it to make it look more convincing. Yeah, he could bullshit his way out of it.

"You close?" He asks.

"Yeah. We used to be. I don't know what happened in the last couple years though. I guess he pulled away from me, because he didn't want to damage my relationship with father. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yep. One older brother. We're really close. He knows all my dirty little secrets. Fortunately for me, he's even more of a vault than you are." The other cop says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke demands.

"It means you don't open up easily. Had to get you drunk to tell me anything. You're honest. But you are a very private person." Suigetsu explains.

"Oh. I can't really disagree with that assessment." He states with a shrug.

Suigetsu nods and continues kneading out the kinks in his partner's neck. He smirks, enjoying when he heard those glorious moans. The kind that made him want to turn Sasuke around, kiss him, and pin him against the couch.

Those moans were lethal. They made him wonder how quick he could get Sasuke and himself undressed. Because the sooner, the better in his mind. Yeah, about two minutes was all that he had the patience for. Those pants were probably going to be difficult to get off. They looked hot as Hell, but it'd be hard to get them off. Damn.

* * *

Rasa watches them from his security room. He had never seen either man before, but he couldn't doubt the image was stunning. The black and white contrasted beautifully. It was clear they were rather long term partners.

The way that the white haired one had gotten jealous. The other one had been willing to risk getting stabbed for his lover. Now they were in the VIP room and seeming to all the world like a contented pair of lovers.

"Though I suppose the image would be even more erotic, if the poor boy didn't have a steak over his black eye." He muses.

These men were clearly trained fighters. Perhaps they had a military background? He'd watch them closely. Hopefully, they would come back and become regulars.

If they became regulars and they didn't send up any red flags, he might recruit them. Rasa was a jack of all trades. He ran the night club and the drug ring.

"Hey, Boss… what do you want to do about Sai?" One of the bouncers asks him.

"Call Danzo. I need talk to him about his underling's behavior." He mutters.

The other man nods. He quickly heads off to call Danzo. Rasa detested Danzo, but he knew the man kept his house in order. He'd want to know about Sai stepping out of Line.

ROOTS was successful because they were so easily able to blend into the background. Picking fights like that, was not smart for a member of an organization that only thrived because of stealth. Sai knew that. Which is why it surprised him that he had been willing to go so far for a pretty face.

Granted, it was an exceptionally pretty face. But still. Sai was usually smarter than this. Oh well. It was no skin off his nose, how Danzo decided to punish him.

"Hmm well they seem to be getting along rather well. I suppose should turn off the monitor to prevent getting a full show." He says with a chuckle and does exactly that.

He was bisexual. Since the death of his beloved wife, he had preferred men. Rasa was a bit of a voyeur. But he had his standards. He wouldn't watch a couple without their consent. A man had to have some standards, after all.

"Looks like the fun may just be beginning." He muses.


	3. Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While undercover, Suigetsu and Sasuke run into the elder Uchiha brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This story took awhile to update because I've been pretty busy and got sidetracked by my other stories. My update rate is probably going to be unpredictable for the foreseeable future, but I have no intention of abandoning this story. With that being said, happy reading.

Itachi blinks. Had he imagined it or had that really just happened? Did he just see Sasuke in a **_GAY CLUB?!_**

"Sasuke?" He whispers to himself as he watches the crowd fan out, now that the fight was over.

Not entirely certain he wasn't hallucinating or that it wasn't just someone who _looked_ like his younger brother, he follows them to the back. The elder Uchiha hung back a bit. There was still a very good chance that he was likely to walk in on two strangers, instead of one.

He knocks on the door. Figuring it was better manners than just barging in. It was also smarter. After all, they had just had a knife pulled on them in a bar fight. It was only natural they'd be jumpy.

"Coming." He heard a voice call out and the door open.

Itachi's eyes widen. There was no mistaking it now. That was Sasuke and well he didn't know who the white haired man was, but he assumed he was his brother's lover.

"Sasuke?" He asks in disbelief and he saw that the other Uchiha's eyes also widen in shock.

"Itachi?" The younger man asks in an equally stunned voice.

"Wait, Itachi? As in your brother, Itachi?" The violet eyed youth says as he gets off the couch and saunters over to the door.

The elder Uchiha's eyes scan the man up and down from head to toe. He didn't bother to disguise what he was doing. If the man couldn't handle his assessing him, he wasn't worthy of Sasuke.

Attractive. He was certainly attractive. Snowy white hair, exotic violet eyes, and a nice build. Powerful, but not too bulky. He was also age appropriate, which Itachi always considered to be a plus.

"Yeah. He's that Itachi. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I was about to ask you the same question. What are you doing at a gay nightclub and getting into fights? And how painful is your eye?" Itachi asks softly in concern, as he notes Sasuke still had a steak over it.

Sasuke mentally gulps. Shit. Itachi had just found him at a gay club. He probably thought he was gay. It was the logical conclusion. Damn it! But he couldn't blow his cover.

"I'm Itachi. It seems you have already heard of me? It is a pleasure to meet you." Itachi offers smoothly and offers his hand to Suigetsu.

"Yeah. A little. I mean Sasuke mentioned he had a brother. I'm Suigetsu. Nice to meet you." He replies, shaking the other man's hand.

It was so _formal._ Suigetsu supposed that made sense. Itach was raised by the same uptight businessman as Sasuke had been.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but you still didn't answer my question." Sasuke says.

"Nor you, mine. I'm waiting for my lover. He should be getting off work shortly. Sasuke, I had no idea that you preferred men. Had I know that, I wouldn't have shut you out as much as I did. I didn't want our relationship to damage the one you had with father. Does father know?" He asks and Suigetsu gestures for the elder Uchiha to come in, closing the door after him.

If they were going to talk about something as personal as all that, it was probably best not to do it in the hallway. The white haired man watches half in amusement at seeing Sasuke squirm and half in concern. He really didn't know what to do about this odd situation, other than to let it happen.

"You're…gay? That's what you and dad were fighting about?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I'm gay. Father is rather set in his ways. He's not a bad person. I'm sure he'll come around someday. I just didn't want him to use you as a middleman between us. My issues with him have nothing to do with you. Sasuke, I had no idea. If I had known, I would wouldn't have left you alone to deal with this. How badly, did he take it?" Itachi asks in concern.

"He doesn't know yet. I'd kinda like to keep it that way for now. Please?" Sasuke asks.

He hated lying to his brother. Maybe he could explain later. If he could get Itachi's new number, they could meet somewhere. He'd explain it later. But he didn't want to risk blowing his cover.

"He would never return any of my calls anyway. How long have you known that you preferred men? Last time we talked, you were seeing a woman. Of course that was awhile ago." He offers.

"Since college. We were roommates. It just kinda happened." Suigetsu interjects and saves Sasuke from further awkwardness.

Itachi considers this. Sasuke was 23. He had graduated from college at 21. That meant they had been dating for at least years, even if they had gotten together during his last year. This was a serious relationship.

"Yeah. What about you, you mentioned you were waiting for someone?" Sasuke asks.

He couldn't believe it. Itachi was gay. Damn. He probably should have seen it coming though. Women were always throwing themselves at his brother, but he had never seemed interested. Sasuke had always assumed it was because Itachi was so focused on his studies and didn't want to be distracted. Now he knew the truth though. It was hard to wrap his head around. But Itachi was Itachi. To Sasuke, it didn't matter if he was attracted to men. It was just…shocking is all.

"Yes, if you like, I can introduce you to my partner. This is actually wonderful news. I didn't know how you would react when you found out. Now that I know that we're the same though, I can invite you to our wedding." He says with a serene smile.

"Wedding? Sounds awesome. So who is the lucky guy who snatched your hot ass up? Is everyone in your family insanely hot or did you two just get lucky?" Suigetsu asks.

Itachi chuckles. Well Sasuke's lover was certainly blunt. He supposed it was a good thing. Sasuke had always been more on the reserved side, unless he was around people he knew well. It'd be good for him to be with a natural extrovert.

"You'll see and we do come from a rather handsome family, if I do say so myself." The elder Uchiha replies.

"Yeah, I can see that." Suigetsu says.

"Sasuke, if you aren't in too much pain…come and have a drink with me. It's been too long. Suigetsu can come as well? I would not want to interrupt your date. Forgive me for crashing. I just someone get attacked, who looked like my brother. I had to investigate and its been so long since we have seen each other." Itachi says.

Suigetsu nods. Well Itachi seemed cool and really fucking _hot._ He preferred Sasuke though. Itachi had that whole mysterious beauty thing going on. Sasuke had more of a classical beauty vibe going to him. He could easily picture Sasuke as a ninja, samurai, or some Japanese Emperor. Sasuke just had that type of bone structure really.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'd feel like a major prick, if I didn't let you two catch up. You feel up to it, Sasuke? That eye does look painful." He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Like I said, it's not as bad as it looks." He says and the three of them head out to the bar.

Sasuke orders a second drink. He knew that drinking the one he had left behind was a bad idea. Someone might have spiked it while they were away. He sits down next to Itachi.

He was surprised when Suigetsu didn't sit down. The white haired man stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. God, that felt good. Sasuke closes his eyes and sighs softly in pleasure.

"Well it seems my brother is in good hands. How did you two get together?" Itachi asks curiously as he orders a shot of vodka.

"Oh don't worry about that. I take VERY good care of him. But yeah, like I said, we were roommates in college. At first, I thought Sasuke was straight. He dated some. I mean he wasn't a slut, but he had a couple girlfriends. I noticed after awhile, he didn't seem to be getting what he needed…" Suigetsu trails off.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well how nice of Suigetsu to be worried about protecting his imaginary virtue for Itachi. Though that was disturbingly accurate. He had dated in college a bit. A few girlfriends here and there. He wasn't a player, but if he didn't date at least some…it'd look too weird.

Obligation and hope were the main reasons he had dated as much as he had. Obligation because his parents and peers expected him to. Hope because he wanted to find someone he clicked with. If he dated enough girls, it had to happen eventually, right? But the relationships had never lasted more than a couple months after they began being intimate.

Sasuke could _fake it_ , but he felt guilty about doing so. If he felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't be in the relationship and would let the girl down as gently as he could. He had felt like a jerk every time though. Most of them had been very nice girls, Sasuke just didn't want them that way. He had been so relieved when he graduated college and didn't have to keep up that charade anymore.

"Son of a bitch, almost gave me a heart attack when he hit on me." Sasuke continues the story.

"And how did he do that?" His elder brother asks in amusement.

"Snuck up on me in a shower. I don't really wanna go into detail." Sasuke says and blushes lightly.

Itachi chuckles. It did seem like something Suigetsu would do. He struck the elder brother as being rather outrageous and bold.

"Yeah, showers are the best." Suigetsu says smilingly, smugly.

"Yes, I am quite fond of them as well. Though I think Sasuke is correct in this matter. I really do not need to know the details of my brother's love life." The dark haired man muses and Sasuke notices Itachi's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Yeah. Good point. How's that feel, Baby?" Suigetsu asks, obviously delighting in making up a how they got together story for Itachi.

"Really good." Sasuke murmurs, not even objecting to the pet name.

He shivers when he felt Suigetsu slide his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt and over his chest. He wasn't gay. Why was his body responding this way.

Wait. Maybe he was. That would explain why none of his relationships had ever worked out.

"Good." Suigetsu says and places a light kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke swore his body just turned to jello.

"I'm very happy that you found someone, Sasuke. Will you two attend my wedding?" He asks.

"Yeah. Of course. When is it?" His brother inquires.

He'd explain everything later. There was no way he was going to miss Itachi's wedding. Sasuke wondered what type of guy his brother was going to marry. What would he be like?

He'd have to be smart. Itachi was an academic at heart. Probably in good shape to. His brother had always been slightly OCD about health and fitness in his own way. Oh Itachi would never be a steroid abuser or someone who spent every waking minute at the gym, but he was a vegan and exercise was important to him. (He was also a black belt in karate)!

"Oh next month on the 23rd at 8. We are getting married in Vegas!" Itachi says.

"Yeah, I think I can take a few days off work. The boss seems to like me. Plus I get some paid time off every year. It's a nice benefit." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Yes, that is always a nice benefit. I was surprised when you left our small town to join one of the largest police departments in the world, but you have always been an overachiever." Itachi muses.

Sasuke gives Itachi a look that said, _"Oh that's rich coming from you."_ Itachi as far as Sasuke knew, had never gotten a test result below an A-, had been the captain of the track team, won state for his karate team, and generally was just perfect in pretty much every conceivable way. It was frustrating. Now, it was a cruel irony that his sexuality was apparently the thing that caused Fugaku to view him as a less than perfect son.

"You being an overachiever, does not mean that I am not as well. The two are not mutually exclusive." He clarifies quickly.

Suigetsu chuckles. Itachi had a rather dry sense of humor. Sasuke was more sarcastic. They were both funny in their own way though, when they wanted to be.

He was just enjoying being able to actually touch Sasuke this way. Granted, he wanted to go further than a neck and shoulder rub, but it was a start. He wondered how far he could get away with and decides to push his luck a bit.

He places a trail of light kisses along Sasuke's neck. He heard soft sighs of contentment and felt the other man lean back into him. Kissing was acceptable it seemed, even encouraged.

He bites down lightly and sucks hard at his collarbone. This drew a rather wanton moan from Sasuke. Suigetsu was sure at the moment, that he was probably going to spend the rest of his life jacking off to the memory of that moan.

"I just got a text. It seems he's going to be late. Here, I'll give you my number and we can make plans to meet up later? Perhaps on a double date? It seems that it wouldn't be fair to keep you here. Obviously, Suigetsu is feeling rather affectionate and you seem willing to indulge him. Remember, Sasuke if it lasts longer than four hours, call a doctor." Itachi says cheerfully and writes his number done for Sasuke on a napkin.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at that last comment.

"Safety first." He says with a shrug and hugs Sasuke, whispering that it was so good to see him again.

"I missed you to. But if you make another crack about my dick again, I'm going to start cracking your bones." Sasuke scoffs.

"Foolish little brother, you'd never be able to land a hit on me. Though I suppose it is nice to know your self esteem is so healthy. Remember, there is a fine line between confidence and being delusional." Itachi replies with a smirk.

"Yeah and you've crossed it,but I guess you're right. We should be going. I'll definitely give you a call later though." Sasuke says as he heads off with Suigetsu.

* * *

He shifts uncomfortably as they walk to the car. Sasuke was really hating the leather pants at the moment. If anyone happened to glance down, there wouldn't really be any hiding his problem. He just hoped that Suigetsu didn't notice as he got into the car and buckled up his seatbelt.

"What was that about not being gay? You can fake a moan, but you can't fake THAT!" Suigetsu says as he notices.

Damn it. Sasuke swore sometimes that he had the worst luck. He turns his head away and looks out the window to hide his blush.

"My neck is just really sensitive. It always as been. That's all." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu didn't doubt that Sasuke's neck was one of his spots, but he was really deep in that closet. Sheesh. Well ,maybe the fact that his brother was gay, might help him feel more comfortable comingout.

"Uh huh. Anyway, that looks painful. Everyone's going to be getting out of the clubs now. Which means if I drive you home, we are probably looking at least a half hour or twenty minutes to my place. You sure you wanna wait that long?" He asks.

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can do anything about it now! HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke snarls at him when he felt Suigetsu reach for the zipper.

"Helping you. Look, I totally get it. Believe it or not, I wasn't always this confident Sex God. There was a time, when I wasn't sure which team I swung for. Consider this a freebie. If you like it, then you know. If you don't like it, then you can stop me, and I won't bring it up again. It will be our secret." He says.

Sasuke blinks. Suigetsu was offering to help him with apparently with no strings attached? He didn't see that one coming. Well, it would be a safe way to find out.

He knew Suigetsu. The man had passed the background checks necessary to become a cop, he was safe. It wasn't like he would turnout to be some crazy stalker… It was a safe experiment.

"Won't that make things awkward, if I don't?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, if I can manage not to strangle Karin everyday, I think that we can work through any awkwardness." He says.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but okay. Just to prove you wrong." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu blinks. Sasuke must have been painfully hard to agree that 'quickly.' He had expected Sasuke to tell him off.

Suddenly, he realized he was under a lot of pressure. If Sasuke didn't like it, he'd probably never let Suigetsu touch him again. Their relationship as partners would probably be awkward. Hell, if he fucked up…Sasuke might spend the rest of his life thinking he was really straight and end up miserable. Was it really worth that big a risk?

"You won't regret it. I promise." He whispers.

He took one look at those ruby red eyes and knew that it was. What was that saying? Better to live a day as a lion than a lifetime a lamb? Yeah, Suigetsu was going to go with that.

**Warning Lime**

Sasuke nods. He tried to keep his expression natural as he undid his zipper and kicked off his pants. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to get them back on afterwards, but figured his boxers would have to when he made the mad dash for his door later.

Suigetsu reaches for the navy blue silky boxers and Sasuke shakes his head. When this didn't work, he didn't want Suigetsu to remember what his dick looked like. That would just make things more awkward. He was completely confident in his sexuality. Alright maybe that was a lie. At the moment, it was more like 50-50.

"Boxers stay on. You can just slide your hand underneath." He says.

"Awe are you shy? That's cute, Sasuke." Suigetsu says.

"I'm not shy. I just think after you find out that I'm not gay, it'll be a lot less weird if you don't have such intimate knowledge of my anatomy." He growls.

Suigetsu shook his head. While he wanted to see, his imagination had a pretty good idea of what the other cop was 'packing.' That bulge in his pants, was pretty explicit. Sasuke definitely was large and thick. He'd find a way to get the boxers off him later.

"Uh huh." Suigetsu says as he slides his hand underneath the silky boxers and grasps Sasuke in his hand.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses, but Suigetsu knew it was one of pleasure and not pain.

The poor guy did have a massive hardon. He smirks and starts pumping him slowly. He made sure to glide his hand over the sensitive flesh in a sensual, but firm fashion. Suigetsu wouldn't lie, he was very gratified when Sasuke bucked into his hand, wanting more contact.

"That's it. Just relax." Suigetsu says and he strokes him faster.

Evidently, Sasuke liked it fast and hard. He throws his head back in pleasure and bucks frantically into the other man's hand. The white haired cop smirks when he heard those desperate little moans and pants of pleasure. Sasuke might say he wasn't gay, but his body definitely didn't agree.

Shit! That felt good. So fucking good. Sasuke felt like he was a teenager again, getting his first hand job. He hadn't been this turned on by a 'tame' sex act in a long time. He bucks his hips and was embarrassed when he came hard and fast. He doubted he lasted more than two minutes under Suigetsu's rather skillful touch.

**End Lime**

Suigetsu watches Sasuke, a little worried about how he might react. The man couldn't deny he'd enjoy it, but that might just make him retreat further back into denial. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, but this was Sasuke. Almost nothing was easy.

"Damn." Sasuke pants desperately trying to catch his breath.

"You know it doesn't have to just be pretend." Suigetsu offers.

Sasuke knew he was screwed. He couldn't deny that he liked it. The evidence was embarrassingly obvious, nut he didn't know how to respond to that. What the was he supposed to say?

"I just found out that my brother is gay, getting married, and that I'm probably gay. I don't really think that I'm in the right frame of mind to be making decisions like that." He says.

Yeah he had probably pushed too far. Damn it. Well at least Sasuke wasn't denying he liked it. That had to mean something right?

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't really fair to ask you out, right after all that. Sorry." Suigetsu sighs.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Sasuke says with a small smile.

"So you want me to drive you home?" Suigetsu asks and Sasuke nods in agreement.

He sighs and drives them home. It was an awkward half hour. Sasuke was doing his best to look out the window. Though every once in awhile, Suigetsu saw the other man looking at him. He had no idea what was going on in the Uchiha's mind.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow?" He asks when they arrive.

"Yeah. Night, Suigetsu." Sasuke says as he darts inside his house, at record speed.

He sighs. On one hand, tonight had definitely prove Sasuke Uchiha was gay. He was gay and attracted to him, at least physically. On the other, there was a good chance Sasuke might just try to pretend the night had never happened or maybe blame the alcohol. (Sasuke was a lightweight and logical enough to know if he used that excuse, Suigetsu wouldn't press).

"I'll just have to coax him into it. Blunt seduction would never work on him. Hmm, maybe Itachi can help." He glances at the napkin and heads home, deciding to give the elder Uchiha a call later.


	4. Pouncing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our potential bonds with Itachi and Deidara, Suigetsu makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke sighs as he heads into his house. He makes himself a nice, hot bubble bath. Then he strips and gets in the tub. Few things in life were more relaxing than a bubble bath, well except for Suigetsu's massages apparently. That last thought disturbed him enough to call Itachi.

"Itachi?" He asks into the phone.

"Sasuke? What are you doing calling at 2 in the morning. Are you alright?" His older brother asks in concern.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. Was he alright? He had just found out that Itachi was gay. That he could handle. Him getting off from having his dick played with by another man, that was a little harder to swallow.

Sasuke mentally winces. Yeah, he really shouldn't have thought that. Now the word swallow was making his thoughts take a far more…dirty turn. His mind was now completely in the gutter, damn it! This couldn't be happening!

"I don't know. I have a confession to make. Well two actually. I really need your advice. I know it's late, but I remembered you were a night owl when we were kids. I'm really glad you haven't grown out of it. I just needed clarify a few things and some advice." He mutters with a heavy sigh.

"Of course. I'm here for you. Deidara has gone to bed already. I may have worn him out earlier." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"Who is Deidara?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"He is the man who is going to be my husband. I can't wait for you to meet him. Though I must warn you, he is a little eccentric to put it mildly. I find that appealing though. The unpredictability is exciting in a way." Itachi says and the normally articulate man struggles to find a way of explaining his attraction to the boisterous blonde.

"Oh right. I can't wait to meet him, but that's the thing. Itachi, I'm not gay. Well at least I didn't think I was. Suigetsu is actually my partner on the force. We were going undercover on a mission." Sasuke replies.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. An undercover mission? Well he supposed that made sense. Still Sasuke appeared accepting of his sexual orientation, so he wouldn't complain about the man not wanting to blow his cover. But then there was the, _"Well at least I didn't think I was,"_ part that caught his attention

"I'll forgive the deception, as you were just doing your job. I must admit that part about your not thinking you were gay has my…attention though. What is going on?" He asks.

"Well, you know that I've been with women before. I didn't dislike being with them, but I never felt a connection with them." He trails off.

"It wasn't satisfying. Yes, I believe I understand. Are you saying that you enjoyed Suigetsu's attention and that has you questioning your…preferences?" His older brother asks tactfully.

Sasuke gulps. He had just admitted it to Itachi. There was no way of going back now. If he had kept it to himself, he could have denied it, but Itachi wouldn't let him get away with not confronting his 'problem.'

He never had let Sasuke run away from his problems before. That included a rather vicious school bully in high school, who apparently didn't like Asians for some reason. Sasuke privately thought it had more to do with the idiot's girlfriend checking Sasuke out than his heritage, but he digressed.

"Yeah. Exactly." Sasuke admits.

"I hope you weren't planning on just pretending it didn't happen. Ignoring the issue won't help. You have to face it, just like that prick in high school. Besides, that would be rather cruel to Suigetsu. I think he deserves an answer. I can't imagine, he's not going to comment on it. Suigetsu is actually gay, right? Or was he _pretending_ for the sake of the mission to?" Itachi inquires.

"Oh Suigetsu is definitely gay. That much I know." Sasuke informs Itachi.

Itachi nods. Well that was good. He had suspected that was case. Suigetsu had been practically ravishing Sasuke with his eyes in the club, but there was always the slight chance that he was just an extremely skilled actor.

"He's currently unattached, I presume?" The elder Uchiha continues.

"Yeah. He doesn't have anyone. Jugo says he flirts with guys at bars, but that's not serious." Sasuke replies with a shrug and settles further into the bubbles.

"Who is Jugo? Nevermind, what are you going to do about this?" Itachi questions Sasuke, determined to get an answer out of his brother.

"Jugo is another cop on our force and I don't know. I can't really deny that I liked it. Suigetsu knows that I did. It was obvious. Nevermind, let's not go into details. But I don't know if I'm really into men or if I just reacted because well…it's natural when someone touches you that way, to respond." Sasuke confesses in a rush.

"I am probably gong to regret this, but what does he know you liked and why is it so glaring obvious?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"Itachi, I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke mutters.

There was no way that he was telling Itachi about THAT. He wasn't a high school kid anymore. That was just embarrassing.

"Sasuke, I can't really help you, if I don't understand what is going on. Whatever you say, will stay between us. I won't even tell Deidara." He promises.

"Alright. I got excited from the massaging and necking. We were going back to the car. Suigetsu noticed. He offered me a 'try it before you buy it' kinda deal." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Sasuke couldn't see it. But he just instinctively knew that on the other side of the phone, his older brother was raising an eyebrow.

"And what does freebie entail in this context?" He asks.

"Just some tame stuff. I could see if I liked it. If I did, then I'd know that I was gay. If I didn't, well he promised that we wouldn't bring it up again. I ended up taking his offer." Sasuke whispers in a rush.

Itachi blinks. Suigetsu was certainly quite bold. That was rather clever. It gave Sasuke an easy out, if he wasn't ready to come out of the closet. (Which Itachi was convinced that Sasuke was still hiding inside).

"I take it that you enjoyed his…administrations, enough to call into question your sexual orientation?" Itachi asks gently.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do about it now. I'd be lying and he would know it, if I pretended I didn't enjoy it." Sasuke growls.

"Well they say it tends to run in families. Some people realize they are _wired_ this way early on. Others take longer. You appear to be a late bloomer is all. Ignoring the sexual attraction, how do you feel about Suigetsu in general?" The elder Uchiha brother inquires delicately.

Sasuke frowns as he considers the question. How did he feel about Suigetsu before all of this? He liked him. Things were a lot easier, when he thought his partner was straight though.

"He amuses me. The man has absolutely no filter. He's funny. Suigetsu is a damn good shot and a crazy motherfucker out in the field. I swear that he must actually be a cat. It's miracle he's still alive after all the insane shit he's pulled. I mean we got along great before all of this." Sasuke answers.

"So you are sexually attracted to him and liked his company before you knew that he was gay and you might be gay? I don't see the problem. Why not tell him that you are still not sure, but want to pursue things slowly? You've never been in a relationship with another man and don't want either of you to get hurt, so you want to take things slow. I'm sure he would understand that." He offers.

Sasuke considers this. He wasn't really sure if Suigetsu was the type to take things _slowly,_ but maybe Itachi had a point.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to him. You should probably get back to Deidara. Night Itachi and thanks." Sasuke says.

"Anytime. Where would you be, without me? I love you, my foolish little brother. Stop making things needlessly complicated though." He says with a chuckle as he hangs up.

* * *

The next day, Suigetsu heads to work. He got there really early. He knew that Sasuke felt he had to compensate for being the new guy. The Uchiha was usually the first one to arrive and the last to leave. So he was going to try to take advantage of this.

Sure enough, he heard the sound of Sasuke's car pulling up about ten minutes later. Sasuke heads inside. He sees Suigetsu and freezes, but the white haired man saw determination flash in those dark eyes as Sasuke walked over to him.

"Hey." Suigetsu says and mentally winces, wishing he had come up with something a little bit more, well smooth.

"Hey. About last night, I thought about it…" Sasuke says and trails off.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu says, trying to encourage him.

"I've never been with a man before. I don't really know why I respond to you the way I do. But I know up until now, I haven't really…had any sparks with the women that I've dated. Maybe it's because I'm gay. Maybe it's because I just haven't found the right one yet. If you were willing to try though , if you were willing to go slow…maybe?" Sasuke asks.

Suigetsu blinks. He had expected Sasuke to try to pretend it hadn't happened or even pretend he didn't like it. Sasuke had done the opposite.

"I know it's not really fair to you. Because I might find out that I'm just not into men. It could have been a fluke. So I understand if you just want to forget about it. Actually, on second thought…that might be better." Sasuke says, taking Suigestu's stunned silence for rejection.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He grabs Sasuke by the hand before he could dart off. He pushes him against the wall.

"Don't be so flighty. I was just surprised you decided to take one step out of the closet, is all. I'm okay with slow. I'm not a complete animal. As much as I would really love to bend you over a desk right now, I can be patient." Suigetsu says.

"What makes you think that I'm the one that would be bent over and not doing the bending?" Sasuke demands.

"Damn you're feisty today. That's really hot, actually. It's obvious though. You already agreed to pretend that is how we do it for the mission. Besides, like you said, you've never been with a man before. I have. I can make it good for you. You might need to…experiment a bit before you get your footing. I have no doubt that you can be a very sexy tiger once you are more sure of yourself, but for now…it'd be better." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke blinks. Well, it was logical. Still, that was quite a bit of detail for a relationship that had just officially started five minutes ago.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to slap some handcuffs on you and bend you over the first day that I saw your sexy ass, if you want me to be honest." Suigetsu says.

Oh boy. If that was Suigetsu's version of slow, what the hellwas his definition of fast? Maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew here.

"But I won't. Not until you are ready. Sheesh. Don't look at me like I'm some kind of wolf that wants to eat the cute little lamb. I can control myself." The white haired man clarifies.

Sasuke nods. He was gong to respond to that, but Jugo headed inside. He waves to the gentle giant and Jugo returns it, with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Wow, not used to seeing you here this early, Suigetsu." He greets them.

"Well Sasuke and I have an important undercover mission together. So figured it'd be a good idea to go over a few things. We're gonna head off now. See you later? Meet you at your place later this week to catch the game?" The violet eyed cop asks.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Jugo says heading to his work station.

* * *

Sasuke heads off with Suigetsu. He vaguely wondered what game, but decided he didn't care. Suigetsu might be gay, but Jugo was as straight as they came.

Suigetsu holds the door open for Sasuke. Sasuke hops in the car. The other man leans over and buckles his seatbelt, using the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

Sasuke kisses back. It was more a brush of lips than anything, but it still made him shiver. Damn this whole going slow thing wasn't going to last long.

"You agreed to go slow." He reminds him.

"That is slow, compared to last night." Suigetsu points out and buckles up before driving them off.

Sasuke feels his face heating up as he remembers the night before. The massages, the gentle kisses to the back of his neck, and the feeling of Suigetsu's hands on his… STOP. BAD SASUKE. He really need to stop that train of thought.

"Alright. Well what's off limits then?" Suigetsu asks.

"Anything below the waist." Sasuke replies.

"Awe, come on. That's mean, but I guess that means I can still at least make out with you and give you those shoulder and neck rubs you seem to like so much. Bit frustrating though. You make the hottest moans, when I do that. Do you have any idea how cold I had to make my shower last night?" He asks.

Sasuke looks out the car window. Suigetsu was a really blunt person. He said whatever came to his mind. On the plus side, you didn't have to wonder what he was thinking. On the not so plus side, sometimes, Sasuke didn't know how to react to it.

"You agreed. So deal with it or go bang Sai instead. God knows he'd probably put out, even though you kicked his ass. He's got a few screws loose." Sasuke replies.

"Meow. Shit that was vicious. You must need one of your massages again or something. Damn. Like I'd bang a slut like that. I mean he's hot and all, but yeah. Sheesh give me some credit." Suigetsu says as he continues driving.

Sasuke blinks. All he heard was, _"He's hot."_ Suigetsu thought Sai was hot. That damn jerk! He felt his eyes bleed red.

"Sasuke, your eyes are doing that thing again. What's wrong?" Suigetsu asks utterly baffled.

"You called that psychopath hot! The man who drew a knife on us! What is wrong with you?!" Sasuke snarls.

Suigetsu blinks. Oh so that was it. Sasuke was jealous. He finds a parking lot and parks the car. He really didn't want to risk getting into a fight with the feisty raven haired man while driving.

"You're jealous of SAI? Really, Sasuke? I'm just talking about from a looks perspective. Besides, you are way hotter and I really shouldn't have to tell you that. Though it is kinda flattering that you're jealous." He murmurs and leans over, kissing him again.

Sasuke wanted to tell Suigetsu off. He wasn't jealous, but then Suigetsu kissed Sasuke and his brain shut down. The only thing he could think about was how _good_ it felt. Then Suigetsu added his damn seductive tongue again and Sasuke heard himself moaning to the kiss, as he grabbed his boyfriend's white hair and tugged him closer.

Suigetsu smirks into the kiss and quickly undoes their seatbelts. Screw those things. He wanted to get closer. He slid over until he was in Sasuke's lap.

"Never figured you for a hair puller. It's very sexy though." He says, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not, usually." Sasuke mutters.

"Well glad I bring out the more aggressive side of you. Seriously though, Sai's nice to look at. He'd be a lot nicer to look at if he didn't look like he was half starved to death, but he's no you. Hell, even Itachi isn't as hot as you. And that's saying something. Because your brother…" He trails off.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"Right. Right…um you get my point." Suigetsu says nervously.

"If you are trying to reassure me that I shouldn't be jealous, saying how hot my brother is, isn't very helpful. That's a first, though. I've never really beaten him in well…anything." He mumbles.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but to me you are better looking." Suigetsu says and kisses Sasuke again, sensing that the other's annoyance was weakening.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. Funny thing was that he actually believed that Suigetsu thought he was more attractive than Itachi. That made him happy. He loved Itachi, but he always won at _everything._ It was nice to have something, well someone, that was just _his._

"So how firm is that nothing below the waist thing? Negotiable?" He asks hopefully, once they break the kiss.

"You're such a pervert. Can't you just kiss someone without trying to screw them?" Sasuke asks and shakes his head.

"Well yeah, but not when it's you. A guy has to try. Alright, let's get going." He says and soon enough they arrive back at the club.

* * *

They head inside. Sasuke and Suigetsu order themselves a drink. Sasuke blinks when the white haired man pulls him into his lap.

"Relax. I'm not going to bite you. I know how much you like it and I doubt you are into exhibitionism." He murmurs as he holds Sasuke drink to his lips.

"Guess that answers that question. You are definitely a submissive. A feisty one, but a submissive nonetheless." Sai says cheerfully.

Suigetsu twitches. Not this guy AGAIN. He really needed to get it through Sai's thick skull. Sasuke's hot ass was taken. Thank you very much.

Alright, so Sasuke was still a little unsure. But he'd still agreed to be his, for lack of a better word… _boyfriend._ Sai needed to back off, before Suigetsu lost his temper.

"Just ignore him, Baby." He says and kisses Sasuke.

"Mmm okay." Sasuke says and returns the kiss.

Sai didn't particularly care for being ignored. Rasa notices this and sighs. He heads over to breakup the fight that he knew was building.

Those two had far too much potential to lose them this early. He still didn't understand what had gotten into Sai. He was usually smarter than this.

"Sai, I spoke with Danzo. Get your ass out of my club. I'm not going to deal with another fight. He's clearly not interested." Rasa says.

Sai looked ready to argue, but he knew it was pointless. Once Danzo gave an order, you followed it or you ended up dead. As he wasn't feeling particularly suicidal today, he headed off.

"Thanks. That guy is such a creep." Sasuke mutters.

"He's normally better behaved than that. I guess he must be panting after you pretty badly. I see your eye is doing better." Rasa comments.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks for everything yesterday. Most people would have just thrown all our asses out." Sasuke says.

Rasa smiles. He was far from most people. He knew a good opportunity when he saw one. These two could handle themselves in a fight. They were also willing to risk their necks for each other.

That meant they were loyal people. Loyalty was the most important quality, he valued. Unfortunately, it was also one that had become increasingly hard to find these days. Now how to get them to join?

"I'm not most people. So are you two going to be regulars?" He asks.

"We might be." Suigetsu says.

"Ah well your boyfriend's brother seems rather fond of the place. Itachi and Deidara come here at least a couple times a week. Oh look, here they come now." He muses.

Sasuke blinks. Itachi and Deidara? That meant Itachi's lover was with him. He had to admit that he was curious. Itachi had only said that Deidara was…eccentric.

"Guess your brother into blondes." Suigetsu whispers and Sasuke nods.

Deidara was very blonde, with long golden hair and pretty blue eyes. If Sasuke hadn't seen those biceps, he might have mistaken Deidara for a woman from a distance.

The two of them were holding hands. The blonde had a bounce in his step. Clearly, he was happy to be there with Itachi and Itachi was smiling at his partner.

"So you're Sasuke, yeah? Itachi told me all about you. You have no idea how much he's been struggling over whether he should invite you to our wedding. He had no idea you were gay. Hope your father doesn't find out, he can be a jerk. Yeah?" Deidara says.

"Yeah. I'm Sasuke and…me to. Father is very traditional. I don't think he'd understand about me and Suigetsu." He mutters.

Suigetsu looks curiously. Deidara was easy on the eyes, but a bit too bubbly for his tastes. Itachi could have him. He smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Sasuke.

"Well if you boys need anything, let me know." Rasa says as he heads off into the back room and the 'boys' give various acknowledgements that they had heard the club owner, before he departs completely.

"So how did you guys meet?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"Oh we met here. My buddy Kisame drug me here one night as a joke. Didn't know I was gay back then." Itachi says.

Deidara nods. He remembered that night well. The blonde was really good at figuring out who was just a few steps away from coming out. It was just his luck, he happened upon the gorgeous man at the right time.

"So I bought him a couple drinks. Kisame is a mutual friend, yeah? Didn't realize Itachi was such a lightweight when it came to drinking. Anyway, that loosened him up and I asked him to dance. One thing led to another." Deidara says with a sly smile.

"Itachi, you didn't sleep with him on the first date, did you?" Sasuke asks, completely scandalized that his brother might have done such a thing.

"Of course not." Itachi says.

"We did something else that motivated him to come out of the closet pretty fast though!" Deidara says happily.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi scolds him.

"Yeah. I didn't need to hear that." Sasuke says and shudders.

At this point, Suigetsu wondered if that ran in the family. Maybe all he had to do to get Sasuke to relax was get particularly cuddly? He really should have thought of that before. Screw taking it slow. When they got home, Suigetsu was going to pounce.


	5. A Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suigetsu takes Sasuke to the spa as Sai gets even crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how soon I will updating this fic again because April is a busy month for me. Rest assured though, that I have no intention of abandoning it and I'll update as soon as I can. Happy reading. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: Warning, Sai will asking some pretty cringe-worthy questions in this chapter.

"So are you going to tell me, who you were talking on the phone with last night?" Deidara asks.

"Deidara, I told you that it was Sasuke." Itachi says in amusement and watches his partner with slightly wary eyes, Deidara currently looked like a rather hyper kitten.

Itachi knew that look. The blonde wanted answers. He wasn't going to stop until he got them. Still, he didn't want to betray Sasuke's confidence in such a way. So for once, he was going to have to put his foot down.

"What did your brother want at two in the morning, yeah?" The blue eyed man demands.

"He wanted relationship advice. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to betray his confidence. He might get a little embarrassed and I haven't talked to him much these past few years. We just started reconnecting. I don't want to jeopardize that. Please understand." The Uchiha pleads.

Deidara frowns. He didn't like Itachi keeping things from him. But his lover had never lied to him before. If he said that it was Sasuke, then it was Sasuke who called him. It must have been pretty embarrassing, for Itachi to basically be implying he was sworn to secrecy.

"Alright. Is it about sex? Because if your little brother needs some pointers or if Suigetsu isn't satisfying him, I'm sure that we could give them some useful tips!" The blonde says.

"Deidara." Itachi says warningly.

"I'm just trying to help, yeah?" The other man asks and Itachi shakes his head, pinning the blonde underneath him.

"I know but Sasuke didn't make it out of that small town as unscarred as I did. He's very…private about his love life. If you say things like that to him, he's just going to become embarrassed and withdraw." Itachi says and kisses his lover.

Deidara smiles and kisses back. He was still curious about the phone conversation, but not curious enough to resist Itachi's kiss. The man was an amazing kisser.

"Mmm I love you." The blonde says when the kiss breaks.

"I love you to and DAMN IT! Hold that thought." Itachi hisses when his phone rings.

He sighs and picks it up the phone. Honestly, couldn't a man enjoy some quality time with his lover, without interruptions? This was very frustrating.

"Hello. This is Itachi, right? Sasuke's brother?" Itachi hears Suigetsu's voice over the phone and blinks.

"Yes, it is. How did you get my number?" He asks in confusion.

"When Sasuke got it off you, I saw it. I have a photographic memory. Um I kinda need some advice. It's a really long story, but Sasuke and I weren't together when we bumped into you. We were on an und-" Suigetsu begins to explain.

Itachi shakes his head. It was like he was dealing with a pair of teenagers. It seemed that it had fallen to him to set them "straight." (Well more accurately, set them gay, but he digressed).

"Yes, I know. Sasuke called me yesterday. He told me everything. You should know that I am currently in bed with Deidara and that he is listening to our conversation." Itachi warns him.

"Oh um thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I guess this does make it easier. So you don't hate my guts, now that you know the truth?" The white haired man asks nervously.

"I have no reason to hate you. You were simply doing your job and not blowing your cover. Though it seems you are just fine with the idea of doing that to my little brother."" He states.

Suigetsu blinks. Itachi struck him as a pretty classy individual. So it shocked him to hear the man make a dirty joke.

"Well yeah. I'm all about you know mutual satisfaction and I don't care if Deidara listens. Maybe he'll be able to offer some useful advice too." Suigetsu replies.

"Yeah! See, Itachi? I can help." Deidara says smugly and Itachi chuckles as he places Suigetsu on speaker.

"So…um yeah, about your little brother. Sasuke is still you know a little unsure about things?" Suigetsu continues.

Itachi nods. It was an accurate way of describing the situation. Still the fact that Suigetsu cared enough to call for advice, was a good sign. It showed that he was interested in more than a booty call. Which was good. Sasuke's first gay experience, should not be a one night stand.

"Well I may have an idea. My friend Kisame owns a spa. That way it's a public date, yet still offers some privacy. Very romantic as well. I can get you in for free." Itachi says.

"Plus hot tubs are fun!" Deidara adds cheerfully.

"Yes, hot tubs are very fun." Itachi agrees and nods his head enthusiastically, though Suigetsu couldn't see that last part.

Suigetsu considers it. Well it meant he'd probably get to see a shirtless Sasuke. He knew how much he loved getting massages, though he preferred to be the one giving them to Sasuke. Could be fun.

"That'd be great. How soon could you pull the strings?" He asks.

"Oh I can ring up Kisame after I get off the phone with you. He owes me a few favors. The man is horrible at poker and owes me a couple hundred dollars. If he lets you guys in for a romantic weekend, then I'll just tell him I'll _forget_ about the money he owes me." Itachi answers him.

"Wow. Really? That's really nice of you. I owe you one." Suigetsu says. "Oh never tell Itachi that you owe him one. He always collects." Deidara says with a laugh.

"Right. Well, you have my number now. I'm assuming you have caller ID. I live at 126 Madison Avenue, if you wanna just mail the tickets or whatever." Suigetsu says.

"Sounds good. Now I would like to be able to thoroughly ravish Deidara in peace." Itachi says and hangs up and Suigetsu laughs.

* * *

The next day, Suigetsu had to hand it to Itachi. He worked fast. He got the tickets in the mail. After another day of going undercover at the nightclub, he heads back to his car with Sasuke. It was Friday, which meant they had the weekend off. This was going to be great.

"You look pretty happy." Sasuke comments as he buckles up.

"Yeah. It's Friday and I have a surprise." Suigetsu says and pulls out the tickets.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. God only knows what Suigetsu meant by a surprise. The man's mind worked in mysterious ways. That's when he glanced down at the tickets.

"You got us weekend passes at a spa?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yup! What do you think?" The white haired man asks.

"The spa sounds nice. But I think this is mostly a way for you to get me to share a room with you." Sasuke mutters.

Damn. He probably should have thought of that. Sasuke probably thought that Suigetsu just wanted to use this romantic getaway as an excuse to get Sasuke alone and bend him over so they could go at it like rabbits. Which was true, but Sasuke didn't need to know that (yet.)

"Well we can stay in separate rooms if you want. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know how much you love massages and this week has been pretty…stressful for you. So I thought this might help you relax." He offers.

"You're right. It has been and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were just using this as an excuse to seduce me. You're a pervert, but you're an honest one." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not sure if that qualifies our first fight or not. But you wanna kiss and make up anyway?" He asks.

"Oh that wasn't. Believe me, you'll know when we are fighting. Your ass will be on the ground, when we are having a real argument. Maybe later, you should probably focus on getting us to this spa first." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu smirks. Sasuke agreed to come. This was going to be fucking awesome. Sasuke in a hot tub! He was definitely going to have to get Itachi a really awesome Christmas present this year, if things worked out…to thank him.

"You're pretty feisty." Suigetsu says as he drives them off.

"I've been called worse." Sasuke says.

"I kinda like it really. I don't mind if you like it a little on the wild side. Feel free to dig your nails into me, bite me, or whatever. As long as you don't draw blood, I'm up for almost anything really." Suigetsu tells him.

"You are SUCH a fucking pervert." Sasuke mutters and rolls his eyes, though he couldn't completely hide the small smile on his face.

"Maybe. But you like it. You're smiling." He points out as they arrive at the spa and get out of the car.

Sasuke shakes his head. He couldn't really deny that. Suigetsu if nothing else, was always good for a laugh and massages. (Definitely massages!)

Suigetsu smiles and wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist, leading him inside. He would have wrapped it around his ass, but he didn't know how far Sasuke was willing to let him push his luck yet.

Ah a whole weekend of nothing but a nice relaxing spa and a potentially shirtless Sasuke. Once again, he was really grateful to Itachi. Yeah, going to need to get him that Christmas present.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Suigetsu and Sasuke, they were being watched. Sai had thrown on a dark blue wig and some sunglasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He figured he looked different enough that he could watch them without him being recognized.

"I don't get what he sees in him." Sai mutters quietly and his eyes darken when he sees Suigetsu place his arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sai had never met a submissive who acted like such a dominant before. It was intriguing. That and Sasuke's hot ass probably had something to do with his new fascination. But still, it was mostly the contradiction.

He was even worth the minor tongue lashing that Sai got earlier. The young man hadn't been reprimanded by Danzo in years. But had earlier and sighs as he remembers it.

_"Sai, what the Hell is wrong with you? I got a call from Rasa saying you picked a fight with a random couple in his establishment!" Danzo growled at him._

_"I didn't pick a fight. I was merely making my interest for a newcomer known and his pathetic boyfriend showed up. He got jealous and one thing led to another. It was not my intention to cause a disruption." He replied._

_Danzo couldn't believe his ears. Sai had fought with a complete stranger because he was lusting after some stranger? That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard!_

_"I trained you better than that. Rasa is too important to risk alienating. We need him to continue our business successfully. He provides a legitimate cover for us. If you upset him, he may cease doing so. Then we would have to find another organization who is willing to help us. Do you realize how inconvenient that would be? Do you understand how much money we would lose?!" The elderly man snarled at him._

_Sai had actually gulped at this point. He had never seen Danzo so angry with him. He had to fix this somehow or he might not live long enough to see Sasuke again._

_"It was a mistake. I won't do it again. I'm certain that Rasa views our partnership as far too valuable to end over one bar fight." He offered._

_"You had better hope that is indeed the case." Danzo warned him and stormed off._

_At that moment, Sai knew he was extremely lucky. He had seen his mentor kill people for far less. Fortunately for him, he had proved himself too valuable to dispose of casually. But he would have to be more careful from now on._

That was why he had disguised himself. For now, he had to observe Sasuke. He'd learn more about him. Then he'd use whatever knowledge he acquired to seduce him.

Most people would have considered the fact that Sasuke had fought him, to mean the Uchiha wasn't interested. But Sai wasn't one to give up so easily. He was sure an attraction was there. Otherwise, the other man would have tried to kill him. (Sai lived in a world where it was kill or be killed).

* * *

"So what do you wanna do first?" Suigetsu asks.

"Do they have a hot tub?" Sasuke replies and Suigetsu smirks as he nods.

"That sounds good." Sasuke says and heads off towards one of the locker rooms.

Suigetsu let Sasuke go into the locker room first. If he went in with him, he knew he'd jump Sasuke. While Sasuke was definitely receptive to massages in public places, jumping probably not so much.

Sai wasn't nearly as much of a 'gentleman' though. He darted inside after Sasuke. The Uchiha had just finished stripping and was wrapping a towel around his waist when Sai walked in. He got a nice view of Sasuke's ass just before he did so, since the other man's back was towards him.

"Someone there?" Sasuke asks and turns around.

"Oh hi!" Sai says, disguising his voice.

"Hey." Sasuke says.

It seemed he had decided the other man hadn't seen him naked. Sasuke was being too casual for him to be operating under that assumption. Sai was debating about just yanking that towel off of him again.

He decided not to. Sasuke seemed like the 'shy' type to the artist. Sai would just have to win him over the old fashioned. The fact that his version of the old fashioned way included stalking, well that didn't matter to him.

"Would you mind doing a survey for me? It's for my college class. I'm supposed to ask random people to protect the integrity of the results." He says.

Sasuke tilts his head. Eh, maybe if it was fast. He used to be a college student once. It was amazing the stupid things you had to do, just to get that piece of paper.

"What's the survey about?" Sasuke asks.

"Psychology. More specifically the psychology of human sexuality." He explains.

Sasuke blinks. Sheesh. He hadn't seen that one coming. Well, maybe if it was anonymous. As long as his name wasn't going to be plastered next to his sexual fantasies, he didn't care.

"Do you have to use my name?" He asks.

"Oh no. We find that keeping the identities of participants a secret, helps them to feel freer to answer the questions more honestly." Sai replies.

"Alright then. Go ahead and shoot." Sasuke says, sitting down on one of the benches.

Sai smiles. Well that had been easier than expected. This would be useful information indeed. He knew he had to start off somewhat slow or Sasuke might get suspicious. Sasuke seemed rather intelligent to him and suspicious by nature.

"Are you still a virgin?" He asks.

"No." Sasuke gives him a look like he couldn't believe Sai was dumb enough to actually ask that.

Well to be honest, he expected that one. It would have been shocking to hear someone that looked like Sasuke was. But it seemed like a standard thing to ask on a survey about human sexuality.

"How old were you the first time you were intimate?" He asks.

"18. I had to wait until I was in college. Strict father." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Was it with a man or a woman?" Sai continues.

"A woman" Sasuke replies.

"So you only recently discovered you are gay then?" The other man inquires.

"Wait, how did you know that I just found out I was possibly gay?" Sasuke demands and his eyes narrow.

"Oh just intuition?" He asks nervously and Sasuke twitches.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu was getting a little worried. Sasuke had been inside that locker room for about 15 minutes. Seriously, how long did it take to throw a towel over yourself? Maybe something was wrong.

He heads inside the locker room and blinks. Sasuke was glaring daggers at some blue haired guy. Not again! Couldn't he take Sasuke's hot ass anywhere without some guy hitting on him. Apparently not.

"Look. I don't know what you did to annoy my boyfriend, but get away from him." Suigetsu says.

"Suigetsu, I can handle myself." Sasuke says.

"I know you can, but you are a lot nicer than I am. I will totally kick his ass for you, if you want." The white haired man says.

"I don't need you to." Sasuke says and Sai tries to sneak off.

Suigetsu grabs him. Oh no, he wasn't going anywhere until he got the full story. This asshole had pissed off Sasuke and was ruining their romantic get away. He was going to get an explanation out of him.

That's when the wig fell off. Sasuke blinks. It was _Sai._ That pervert was stalking him or something.

"You've got to be kidding me. You really don't know when to give up, do you? Did him kicking your ass confuse you or something? He's not into you. Back off." Suigetsu says and he quickly drags Sasuke off.

* * *

"That creep is stalking me." Sasuke mutters as they get to the hot tub.

"Yeah. He totally is. I'd say we should report him to the police but…" Suigetsu trails off.

"We are the police. Yeah." Sasuke says, sighing as he gets in the hot water.

Suigetsu nods. He didn't think twice about stripping and throwing on the towel. Sasuke saw everything and blinks. He blinks both at his boyfriend's obvious lack of modesty and well…he didn't lack anything else. Damn. If he was gay, he would definitely be attracted to Suigetsu.

"You aren't…the shy type." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't see a reason to be. When you got it, flaunt it." He says smugly.

"You such a conceited jerk sometimes." The younger Uchiha brother informs him bluntly.

"Well judging by the way you were staring, I have reason to be. Besides, I figure you have a right to see what you could be getting, if you decide to stay with me." He says and pulls Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke tries not to blush. Somehow he manages. Which was a miracle. Thankfully, that meant his pride was still intact.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke mutters and sighs laying his head on Suigetsu's shoulder.

Knowing that he had a stalker, his brother was gay, and he might be gay was really beginning to be exhausting. He just didn't know anything anymore. Besides, Suigetsu's shoulder looked really comfortable. He probably wouldn't object to being used as a pillow. So it was a win-win in Sasuke's exhausted mind.

"Well anything you like really." He says cheerfully.

"You're a damn deviant. I am NOT doing any of that, besides kissing in a public hot tub. Have some consideration for others!" Sasuke grumbles.

"You were that boy, that never colored outside the lines." Suigetsu says.

"What does that even mean?" The Uchiha demands.

"You never broke the rules. You never did anything you weren't supposed to, just for fun." Suigetsu says.

"Hey! I stayed out past curfew a few times in high school." Sasuke mutters in annoyance.

"Oh really, how much later?" Suigetsu says.

"An hour or so." The Uchiha defends himself.

"Uh huh. What a rebel." Suigetsu says and shakes his head in amusement.

Sasuke twitches. Alright, so he hadn't been a juvenile delinquent. He was not boring! Which was what Suigetsu was implying in a roundabout way.

"I'll show you how well I can color outside the lines!" He growled at him.

"I like it when you growl. Can you do that again?" Suigetsu asks hopefully.

Sasuke grabs him and drags him off to one of their rooms. He shuts the door behind him and shoves Suigetsu on the bed. Then he straddles his waist.

Suigetsu blinks. Yeah maybe he should accuse Sasuke of being a square more often. The results were fucking fantastic.

"Alright, so now that you got me where you want me, what were you planning to do?" Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't really think that far ahead. He just wanted to prove he wasn't boring. Now that he actually had Suigetsu underneath him, he didn't really know what to do.

If Suigetsu was a woman, Sasuke would know what to do. But Suigetsu was Suigetsu! Shit.

"You tried to run before you could crawl." He states in amusement.

"I did not!" Sasuke growls and his eyes flash red.

Suigetsu looks up at Sasuke. He had to admit the whole demon eye thing was a major turn on. That and the growling. Though, Sasuke clearly didn't know what he was trying to do here. He wasn't sure if he should stop him or give him guidance.

He decides on a combination of both. He rolls them over and pins Sasuke underneath him. Suigetsu shivers because he knew Sasuke was naked underneath him, save for that damn towel. It was really tempting just to yank it off, but he knew better. He didn't want to push him too far.

"Yes, you did, but that's okay. I guess it's only natural to be a little unsure at first. If you think you are up to it, you could try to do what I did to you. It's not complicated. Just do to me what you like and I'll probably like it to. You are overanalyzing this. I know you. That's what you do. You have a brilliant mind, but sometimes you get hung up on the details. Instincts are there for a reason." He says.

"It's not that I think too much. It's that you don't look where you leap." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he gathers his resolve.

He wouldn't back down now. His pride wouldn't allow it because Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchihas never backed down from a challenge.


	6. Better Safe than Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke and Suigetsu grow closer, both of them grow increasingly anxious about Sai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took forever to update. My update rate will be unpredictable for the foreseeable future, but I have no intention of abandoning this story. Happy reading.

Sai frowns as he saw Suigetsu drag the object of his affections off. The white haired man was really becoming annoying. Unfortunately, it was rather clear, he'd have to get rid of the competition. Sasuke seemed fond of the other man for some reason and likely wouldn't give him the time of day, until he was out of the way.

"Looks like they went back to their room." He mutters as he follows them.

The young man stands in the hall. Fortunately, he had really good hearing. So he was able to hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. He heard enough to understand the gist of what was going on.

From what Sai was able to gleam, this was actually Sasuke's first gay relationship and possibly first sexual experience with another man. He had never considered himself the type to become hung up on idealistic notions of being someone's _first,_ but that thought irritated him. It irritated him enough he considered bursting in, but curiosity stayed his hand. He decided to listen in instead.

* * *

"Show me what you've got Sassy." Suigetsu smirks at him.

Sasuke was unaware that they had an audience standing outside their door. If he had known that, he might not have done what he did next. He kissed Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke was kissing him AND he had actually initiated it! He hadn't expected to make that kind of breakthrough for awhile, but God it felt good.

Sasuke's desire to prove himself, seem to have overcome his any bashfulness. Well at least it had done so when it came to kissing. What a kiss!

Cinnamon. Yeah, he definitely tasted like cinnamon. Hot, but not overpowering. His lips were warm and slightly rough, which Suigetsu liked. When Sasuke felt confident, he was clearly a natural seducer. Suigetsu wouldn't say it was an aggressive kiss, but his tongue was rather confident in its ability to seduce the other person into a sensual submission.

"You've been holding out on me." Suigetsu breaks the kiss long enough to say and pins Sasuke underneath him.

_Gorgeous,_ Suigetsu thought as he looked down at Sasuke. His eyes were ruby red and made him look like he was some being that he snuck in from another realm. His ivory cream colored skin had a rosy hue to it, he decided this was probably Sasuke's version of blushing or maybe he was just flushed with arousal.

"Maybe a little, but I told you that we're going slow. So were you always into me?" Sasuke watches him a bit warily.

He didn't know how to feel about everything. It was all going so fast, but it was a rush that he was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Yeah. When we weren't you know, catching the bad guys…pretty much, yeah." Suigetsu replies.

"Now I feel like an idiot for not noticing." Sasuke mutters.

"You aren't an idiot. You just had blinders on." Suigetsu assures him.

**Warning Lime**

Sasuke nods. Suigetsu's massages felt divine. When they kissed, he to resist the impulse to moan. When he took him into his hand, he got off really quickly. He wasn't in denial enough anymore to pretend that the sexual attraction wasn't there.

It was just that up until now, Suigetsu had initiated basically everything. Other than Sasuke's kiss a few minutes ago. This was…a rather symbolic step.

"Sasuke, you are doing it again. You're overanalyzing. If you aren't ready, that's fine. I'd rather wait a little longer than force you to do something that you aren't ready for yet." He says.

"You're right. I'm over thinking it." Sasuke admits and rolls then around until he was on top and had the other man pinned.

Oh yeah. Sugietsu could stare at those red orbs all fucking day long. Speaking of fucking though, he really hated this whole slow thing. He grinds against Sasuke and smirks when he heard the other man moan when they touched.

Sasuke might be wearing pants. But that wouldn't completely mask the sensation. The friction apparently drew a reaction out of him.

"So I guess, I just do to you, what I do to myself." Sasuke muses and takes Suigetsu into his hand.

"Shit!" Suigetsu groans and bucks into Sasuke's hand.

Apparently, Sasuke preferred to jack himself off hard and fast. Damn that felt good. There was something very animalistic about it, that had Suigetsu's erection pulsing like crazy.

"Am I doing it right?" He asks.

"Fuck yes, you are." Suigetsu moans and thrusts into his hand faster.

It was amazing really. Somehow Sasuke's hand was rough and calloused, yet felt like silk at the same time. Suigetsu hadn't gotten this turned on from simple foreplay, in years.

He figured it was because you couldn't beat the view. While he normally didn't care about such things, he knew that the other man hadn't touched someone else like this before. (Well he hadn't touched another man like this before, Suigetsu mentally corrects himself).

"I guess I must be, if you're already this worked out." Sasuke smirks and slows his strokes down, apparently deciding to tease him.

"Sasuke, I swear to God if you have decided to be a cocktease, I'm going to grab you and bend you over the side of the bed. You won't be able to walk the right way for a fucking week when I'm done with you." Suigetsu warns him.

Sasuke shivers. Most women weren't as blunt as Suigetsu. If they were, it was usually them begging, not threatening. For some reason, his words sent a wave of white hot lust racing through his veins.

It made him feel bolder. He wanted to press his luck. Sasuke licks his lips somewhat nervously and hops off the bed.

"You said we would take it slow. That means I get to set the pace." Sasuke says and heads over to his jacket, getting something out of his pocket.

"Sasuke, what the Hell? You can't just walk off like that when that close. Wait, what the fuck is that?" Suigetsu says as he notices Sasuke had just pulled something very shiny out of his pocket.

"Handcuffs. I know you. You like to color outside the lines too much. You'll never let me set the pace, if I don't cuff you." He states simply and before Suigetsu could respond, Sasuke had slapped the cuffs on him.

Suigetsu was impressed by how fast Sasuke could get a pair of cuffs on someone. He smirks. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke had demonstrated that the first day they met.

_"You're out of your mind. Look, I don't know what it was like back down on the farm, but you aren't ready to go on a drug bust like this." Suigetsu said._

_"I didn't live on a farm. You stereotypical son of a bitch! Now shut up and drive us there. Just because I'm from the country, doesn't mean I don't know how to handle myself in a fight." Sasuke growled at Suigetsu and dragged the white haired man into the squad car._

_Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected his new partner to be so fucking hot. So yeah, he wasn't really eager to take said sexy ass right into a dangerous drug bust. He'd rather not have the man shot before he even figured out which team Sasuke swung for. But Sasuke was a stubborn son of a bitch, it seemed._

_"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Suigetsu muttered as he drove off._

_They had been outnumbered by about 15 to 1, even after backup arrived. But damn, Sasuke knew how to handle a gun. Which just turned Suigetsu on more. It was really hard to focus. He blinks when he saw Sasuke slap cuffs onto a gang member, before the gang member could even realize what happened. He did this over and over again. He was like lightning._

_"Guess you made a lot of arrests down in Oklahoma." Suigetsu said and blinked when they were done._

_"I'm from NEBRASKA!" Sasuke growled._

_"Right. Right. Well, damn you are good with handcuffs." Suigetsu mused._

"Like I'm going to argue, as long as I get off." Suigetsu says.

"Then you shouldn't have a reason to argue." Sasuke replies, though he sounds a little uncertain.

Before Suigetsu could ask what Sasuke was planning, the raven haired man was back on the bed, sitting on his knees at the edge of it. He lightly takes the tip of Suigetsu's arousal into his mouth and gently sucks.

"FUCK! Y-Yeah you didn't need the handcuffs. God, that feels good." Suigetsu moans and arches.

He could feel Sasuke smirk around him. For some reason, that was even more of a turn on. The Uchiha lavishes the tip with his warm, rough tongue and sucks a little harder, taking another inch or so into his mouth.

"Y-You are a natural at this." Suigetsu praises him and really wished he wasn't cuffed, he wanted to tug on Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's face turned a light shade of red at those dirty words. But he kept going. He strokes what he couldn't fit into his mouth and sucks more. While Sasuke's technique might have been a little sloppy, he more than made up for it in creativity. Suigetsu practically lost it when he felt the other man graze his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh and suck him faster and harder.

It took every ounce of self control Suigetsu had EVER possessed not to slam into Sasuke's wickedly hot mouth. God, that felt good. That's when Suigetsu made the mistake of looking down and saw those gorgeous ruby red eyes looking up at him and he came, hard.

"Sorry, it's just that mouth and those eyes of yours are lethal. Hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Suigetsu says as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"I guess I don't need to ask if I did it right." Sasuke mutters after they both make themselves presentable again.

"Definitely not. Mind taking the cuffs off me now?" His boyfriend asks.

"I don't know. I kinda like the cuffs on you, really." Sasuke says as he takes them off of Suigetsu.

"God, you're perfect." Suigetsu says and kisses him.

Sasuke was a little surprised that Suigetsu wanted to kiss him after that. Still, Suigetsu was a really good kisser and before he knew it, he was moaning and on his back.

"I think that's enough exploring for tonight." Sasuke says and lightly pushes on Suigetsu's chest.

"Alright. I definitely can't complain after all that, but you sure you don't want some attention too?" Suigetsu asks.

"You don't have to. It's not like there's a scoreboard." Sasuke says with amusement.

"I know that. But I want to. I'm not some selfish prick who doesn't reciprocate. Besides, hearing you make those sexy moans of yours, is more than enough to make me happy." Suigetsu says.

"I know you aren't a selfish prick, but I'm not ready for more. That's enough for tonight." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu nods in understanding. While he would have loved to have gone further, he knew when to push his luck. Sure, he might tease Sasuke. He knew when to stop though.

**End of Lime**

"Alright. But how about you stay with me tonight? I don't have a good feeling about Sai." He admits.

"Normally, I'd call you out for just wanting an excuse to get me into your bed, but I can't lie. I have a bad feeling to. I don't think he's going to back off anytime soon." Sasuke mutters.

"So you'll stay then?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and slides under the covers.

Suigetsu gets in the bed with Sasuke. The white haired man pulls him into his arms. Sasuke decides fuck it and just lays his head on the other man's chest. It made a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"How's that?" He asks.

"Surprisingly, good." Sasuke murmurs and sighs softly in pleasure when he felt Suigetsu run his hand up and down the length of his arm and sides in a gentle caress.

"We need to work on that surprisingly part. You really shouldn't be surprised that it feels good, but I'm happy about the second part. Get some sleep. Don't worry about that creep." Suigetsu says and Sasuke nods, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sai was NOT a particularly happy camper on the other side of that door. It didn't take a genius to realize what had just happened. Sasuke had just granted Suigetsu quite a few privileges that the other man didn't deserve in Sai's mind.

He supposed it was a good thing in a way. It meant Sasuke was becoming more comfortable with his sexual orientation and wasn't adverse to acting on an attraction he was experiencing. Which were all good signs for him, but still he really needed to do something about the whitette.

"I really need to get rid of him." He mutters and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Deidara and Itachi, Itachi was making a call to Kisame. Deidara in typical Deidara fashion, was listening in. The elder Uchiha brother didn't mind this. He didn't want any secrets between him and his blonde anyway.

"So did Sasuke arrive with Suigetsu yet?" Itachi asks Kisame on the phone.

"Yeah. They came in together. They went in Suigetsu's room awhile ago. I think they are going to share after all." Kisame replies with a chuckle.

Share a room? Hmm that was surprising if true. Sasuke had seemed rather skittish about embracing his sexuality earlier in this regard. If so, he had to give Suigetsu props. He must have found a way to make Sasuke feel more comfortable around him.

"Can you let me know if that was indeed the case, tomorrow morning?" Itachi asks.

"Sure. No problem. So how are you and the little psycho doing?" He asks with a laugh.

"I'm not little or a psycho! Yeah?!" Deidara grumbles and twitches.

"He's certainly not little and his "psychoness" can be rather endearing. But he's doing well. Are you planning on coming to our wedding?" He inquires.

Kisame laughs. He wouldn't miss Itachi and Deidara's wedding for the world. Besides, who would turn down a free trip to Vegas?

"Wouldn't miss it. How did Deidara talk you into Vegas anyway?" He questions the normally stoic man.

"Oh well you see it involved a hot bubble bath, yeah?" Deidara begins.

"Right. Right. You let him fuck your brains out. Got it. Don't need to hear anymore details than that." Kisame replies.

"Thanks Kisame. Good night." Itachi says and hangs up on his friend, turning his attention back to his lover.

"Suigetsu and Sasuke are so cute. Reminds me of when we first met." Deidara says with a smile as he snuggles into his Uchiha.

"Yeah, it does." Itachi agrees and kisses the top of the blonde's head as he remembers that night.

_Itachi was agitated. He couldn't believe that Kisame had drug him to a nightclub. Well it wasn't the fact that it was a nightclub exactly that bothered Itachi Uchiha. It was a GAY nightclub._

_He didn't have any issue with gay people, of course. He wasn't his father. But Itachi was straight. So going to a gay club seemed like, well lying. Plus it would be extremely awkward if anyone did hit on him._

_"Oh chill. I am telling you this place has the best drinks in town. By the time we are done, you'll be way too wasted to notice some men making out and dry humping on the dance floor." Kisame told him cheerfully._

_"Charming." Itachi replied dryly._

_An hour or two later, Itachi did have to admit Kisame had a point about the drinks. They were good. He'd had about 4 or maybe it was 5?_

_Normally, Itachi would never have more than two. He knew that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. But Kisame had promised to be the designated driver that night. So he figured it was safe to indulge._

_"He's cute, yeah?" Itachi was vaguely aware of someone saying, but he wasn't really paying attention._

_He forgot the name of what he was drinking. But it was very fruity and colorful. It was good. He should probably ask so he could order it again later on._

_"You're barking up the wrong tree. He's straight." Kisame told someone._

_"No man with hair that silky is straight. Hmpf!" Came the amusing reply and Itachi raised an eyebrow as someone walked over to him._

_He was tall, blonde, and had blue eyes. He was VERY blonde. That hair was long and looked rather inviting to the touch. Itachi had never spent much time thinking about hair before, but it was an impressive mane. Those eyes were also lovely. Which was an odd thought to have about another man. He blamed the alcohol._

_"Hi!" Deidara said cheerfully and reminded Itachi of a golden retriever that had once followed him home._

_"Hello." He replied._

_"I'm Deidara. I thought you should know my name." He continued._

_"Why is that?" Itachi inquired in amusement._

_"Because you'll be screaming it later tonight, yeah?" Deidara said as he dragged Itachi to the dance floor._

_Itachi blinked. He had never met anyone that was THAT bold before. Usually it was women who hit on him. But once in a blue man a man might. He would politely turn the men down, but Deidara hadn't given him the chance to do so. Oh well, it was only a dance._

_Somehow that "only a dance," turned into "only a kiss." Not long after that, it became "only experimenting." Itachi tried to rationalize it. Oral sex was oral sex. It was going to feel good, no matter who performed it, right?_

_A few weeks passed. Itachi couldn't get the blonde off his mind. He'd try to ignore it, but he always ended up returning his calls and meeting up with him. Each encounter got hotter. Eventually, he had to admit that he was gay and had a very hot blonde for a boyfriend. Fugaku had been less than pleased._

"Hopefully, Sasuke gets over his shyness sooner than you did. You were such a tease." Deidara says with a smile.

"Says the man who got to third base with me on our first date." Itachi replies with a chuckle.

"I would have gone further." The blonde protests.

"I know you would have. Believe me, I know you would have. I hope Saskue is ready for this. Suigetsu strikes me as an all or nothing guy, once he settles down." Itachi muses.

"I think he's ready." Deidara says.

That's when the phone rang. Itachi answered it. He recognized the voice instantly as belonging to Suigetsu.

"Hey, thanks for the spa tickets. I really owe you." Suigetsu whispers into the phone.

"You're welcome. Is there a reason why you are whispering?" He inquires.

"Yeah. I have a very hot sleeping Uchiha curled up in my arms. Don't worry, his ' _virtue'_ is still intact, but we had a lot of fun." Suigetsu smirks.

Itachi rolls his eyes. God only knows what Suigetsu was trying to say, but he encourages him to continue anyway.

"You know how Sasuke is very much a by the book kinda guy. I kinda teased him about that a bit. Didn't expect him to prove me wrong in such a fucking hot way, but yeah. I really owe you." Suigetsu says.

"Ha! Looks like Sasuke is less shy than you were." Deidara teases Itachi.

Suigetsu laughs. Well he knew one thing about Deidara and Itachi's relationship, it definitely wasn't boring. He really need to hear some elaboration on that comment later.

"Whatever, Deidara. As you were saying, Suigetsu?" Itachi continues.

"Yeah. We clicked in a pretty epic fashion. I think we are official now. Have you heard of a guy called Sai though? I get the impression he was a regular at the club?" He asks.

Itachi's eyes narrow. He had heard of Sai. While he hadn't had any personal run ins with him, he knew he was somehow connected to Danzo. And Danzo was very bad news.

"Stay away from him. I know he's probably involved in some twisted dealings." Itachi warns him.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. But the thing is, he's kinda stalking Sasuke. That's part of the reason why Sasuke is sleeping with me tonight." He admits.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Itachi asks.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Itachi was clearly a rather protective brother. But he had to talk to someone about it. He really was worried about Sasuke.

"The creep came to the spa. I don't know how he knew we were going here. But he was disguised and everything. He found Sasuke in the lockeroom. I don't know what he pulled. I got there before anything happened. But yeah." Suigetsu explains.

"Tell Sasuke he can stay with me until this is sorted out. You keep him safe until your weekend is finished." Itachi orders him.

"Yeah. No problem. Thanks. I don't want you to worry, but like you said…Sai is probably involved in some shady stuff. Better safe than sorry." The white haired man says.

"Exactly." Itachi agrees.


	7. Not so Foolish After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's relationship with Suigetsu continues to progress as Itachi gives Sasuke some brotherly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" Sasuke asks in amusement a few days later, once he and Suigetsu were back at the nightclub.

"Maybe. Is it working? I know how much you love tomatoes. So I got you the tomato salad." The white haired man says as he sits next to his boyfriend.

Their spa weekend had ended a few days ago. Sasuke noted with some amusement that Suigetsu did seem to be trying to butter him up. The youngest Uchiha sensed that this was because he wanted attention.

Still Sasuke wasn't going to argue with the little gestures. It was sweet that he remembered his favorite food, even if he was hoping to get another blowjob out of it. Plus it showed he did pay attention to the little things, which was always nice.

"It might be working, a little." He admits as he begins eating and sips on his drink.

"Great!" Suigetsu says cheerfully as he glides his hand over Sasuke's left arm, suggestively.

Sasuke notices that Suigetsu seemed to be running his hand along his bicep longer than necessary. So the other cop apparently had a thing for his arms. Good to know.

He smiles. His almost lover reminded him of a kid, hoping to get a puppy for Christmas or something. God help him, it was _cute._

"Maybe. We'll see." He says and looks around, nothing unusual seemed to be going on yet.

Sasuke decides it was safe. He leans in and brushes his lips against Suigetsu's in a chaste kiss. Of course, this was Suigetsu. Nothing stayed chaste very long with him!

Suigetsu smiles. Sasuke seemed to be getting more used to it. He was even initiating a little bit. Granted it was nothing like the weekend at the spa yet. But still, he considered this progress. This was especially true because he hadn't had to tick Sasuke off to get him to do it.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke says after breaking the kiss, once the violet eyed man got rather…enthusiastic.

It had started off as a 'Y _ou're Cute Kiss,'_ but of course Suigetsu had turned it into more.

"Too far?" He asks with a pout.

"In public, yes!" Sasuke says as if he couldn't believe the man had actually asked that question.

"Sorry. Just got a little excited. I forget you are just out of the closet and still a little shy." He says.

"I wouldn't _Sex Kiss_ with a woman like that in public either. I'm not into PDA." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's description. _Sex Kiss,_ really? Though he supposed that was good to know in a way. Sasuke wasn't embarrassed to be making out with a man in public, he was just embarrassed at PDA in general.

"What the Hell is a ' _Sex Kiss?'_ Suigetsu asks in amusement.

He got the general idea, but he wanted to watch Sasuke squirm a little bit. Yeah, maybe he was a little sadistic.

"You know exactly what it is." He mutters and the violet eyed man notes that Sasuke seemed to be blushing slightly.

He leans in and caresses Sasuke's cheek. It was like the Uchiha was wearing a _Take Me Sign_ on him or something. It was odd, but really cute to see his normally very confident partner turn so bashful.

"I kinda figured, but mostly I wanted to hear you say it." He admits.

"So what do you two boys do for work?" Rasa asks as he pours them each a shot of whiskey.

"I'm a marine biologist. Sasuke's an advertising executive." Suigetsu lies.

Sasuke wondered how his boyfriend had pulled that out of his rather shapely backside, but decides to go with it. He merely nods. Rasa seems to be considering those answers.

"I never thought you were an academic type, Suigetsu. Would have guessed a fitness trainer or something. Advertising executive, I can see for Sasuke. You do strike me as the practical type. Besides, with a pretty face like that, I bet people will buy anything from you." Rasa says.

Sasuke fought back the impulse to say, _"You stereotypical son of a bitch."_ But he realized that Rasa had MEANT it as a compliment. Plus he didn't want to blow his cover, so he bit his tongue.

"Yeah and you have no idea how hot his ass looks in a suit." Suigetsu says with a grin and kisses Sasuke's cheek, sensing his irritation.

"Oh I bet. If I was ten or twenty years younger, you would have stiff competition. Pity. You are both about my youngest son's age. So that would make it far too awkward." He states with a shrug.

"Yeah. No offense, but if anyone tries to touch him, they will get their ass handed to them." Suigetsu says and lays his head on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke shoots him an annoyed look. Rasa chuckles. Well that must certainly be quite the interesting sex life. The shy tiger cub and the shark.

"I can't say I blame you. The reason I asked is because I was wondering if you two might be interested in a second job." He says.

"Second job?" Sasuke asks and Suigetsu had to admit, it was impressive how Sasuke could pretend to be clueless about what Rasa was likely offering.

"It would be good money. Mostly making some deliveries for me. You two seem like a couple of nice kids. I'm sure that your jobs pay well, but well who couldn't use the extra cash?" He inquires.

"Delivery? Sounds easy enough." Suigetsu says.

Rasa nods. He hands them a list of addresses. Then he takes them outside to a car, that was filled with stuff. Sasuke couldn't see what was in the boxes, but he guessed probably guns or drugs.

"Yeah we can take care of it. Most of these stops are on the way home anyway." Suigetsu says.

"Great. Just don't open the boxes. Clients are pretty sensitive about that type of thing." He says and Sasuke nods as they head off.

* * *

"I can't believe he trusted us with what's probably tens of thousands of dollars in illegal items." Suigetsu muses begins driving.

"Probably helps that he wishes he could have me." Sasuke mutters and glances back at Rasa as they head off.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He didn't know if Sasuke was upset he had been hit on or if he was being sarcastic. It was hard to tell. After awhile he pulls in at the station.

"We got this. Best to see what's in it and put it in new boxes, so they can't tell it's been tampered with." Suigetsu says and the other police officers start going through the boxers.

"There's got to be thousands in jewelry alone. There's lots of drugs and guns to." Karin mutters.

"You two did well. We'll pack this stuff up and you can deliver it. If you don't, Rasa will know something is up. After that you can take the rest of the night and tomorrow off." The chief says.

They mutter their thanks. Once the goods were packed up again, they quickly deliver the stuff. Suigetsu notices once it was over, Sasuke was twitching a bit in agitation.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad about Rasa?" He asks.

"No. I'm annoyed that last woman was checking you out." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu blinks. Oh. He hadn't even noticed. He never paid attention to women sexually. Apparently, Sasuke having just come out of the closet, noticed when a woman was checking someone out.

"Didn't even notice. You're way hotter and you give really amazing h-" Suigetsu wisely doesn't finish that sentence when Sasuke shoots him a dirty look.

"You're only with me because you think I'm hot and you enjoyed the well you know." He grumbles.

"Well both of those things are true, but that's not the only reason I'm with you. I like how you don't take shit. We have a lot in common with our jobs. You're funny in a sarcastic way. You're smart. And honestly, kinda worried you'll realize you can find someone much better than me once you're more comfortable in your own skin" Suigetsu admits.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know Suigetsu felt that way. He was supposed to be the one that felt insecure. He had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm not going to find someone better. You're a pervert, but you're a patient one. Yeah, you try to seduce me. You eventually lay off if I tell you to though. Damn it. I sound like such a virgin." Sasuke mutters in disgust and looks out the window.

"Thanks and well, you kinda are in a way. I know you've been with women, but not with a man. So you have a reason to be. Want me to drive you home?" He asks.

"Yeah. But I don't want you to leave afterwards. We have the day off tomorrow. If you want, you could stay the night. We've already shared a bed together anyway and I'm pretty wired. Maybe you could…" He trails off.

"You want a shoulder rub?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

"I'm really beginning to suspect you only want me for my massage skills, but I'm totally cool with that. Yeah, I can do that and anything else you want me to." Suigetsu says as he drives them to Sasuke's place.

"There are other reasons. But I'm not going to lie, your skills in that department are a plus." Sasuke murmurs.

Suigetsu laughs. Soon enough they pull up in Sasuke's driveway and get out of the car. Suigetsu was just happy that his boyfriend actually invited him back to his place. He doubted he'd get lucky, but hey it was a start.

"And I think it's cute that you get jealous." He admits.

"Really?" Sasuke asks and the white haired man nods, as they walk inside and head to the couch.

Sasuke sits down on the couch. The violet eyed man does as well and pulls the other cop into his lap. He commences the shoulder rub.

"You have to be the most tense person that I've ever met. Really, if it wasn't for me, I'm convinced that you would have a stroke before thirty." He whispers in his ear.

"Nhh. Then I'm lucky to have you to take s-uch good care of me." Sasuke moans in pleasure and arches back against him.

Suigetsu smirks. Well Sasuke if nothing else, was very easy to please. He wished that his kink was a little more intimate, but still. But this was a nice start. He knew the other man was likely a pile of goo by now. Maybe he could ease Sasuke into the more advanced stuff later.

**Warning Lime**

"Mhm. Only fair. I mean you took VERY good care of me the other day." He purrs into his ear and Sasuke shivers.

"You provoked me. You basically said I was boring." Sasuke protests and Suigetsu shakes his head, placing kisses along his neck.

"Maybe I did a little. But I really liked the results." He says and sucks on his collarbone, hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

Sasuke squirms. His neck had always been his spot and that was driving him crazy. He could feel his erection forming rapidly and suddenly his pants were way too tight.

"F-Fuck." Sasuke pants and turns around, kissing him deeply.

Suigetsu happily kisses back. Bingo. Now they were making progress. He groans into the kiss. Now, he totally got what Sasuke meant by _Sex Kiss._

Sasuke wanted more. He needed more. So he grinds his arousal against Suigetsu's inner thigh. They were still dressed. But he doubted the fact he had a throbbing erection would go unnoticed.

"Want me to even that imaginary scoreboard out a little bit?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

He was really grateful, Suigetsu didn't actually make him say it. Even more grateful that the other man knew what he was trying to say. The other cop didn't waste any time yanking off Sasuke's pants.

"Guess you took my advice about going commando. Nice. VERY nice." He murmurs approvingly and Sasuke tries his best not to blush.

"I figured I'd humor you." Sasuke says.

"You should humor me more often. Just relax. You'll like it." He promises and before Sasuke could ask what he'd like, he felt Suigetsu push him onto his back and hover over his thighs.

He couldn't hide the blush this time. Sasuke also no longer needed to ask what Suigetsu had in mind. It was obvious he was going to suck him off. And he was far too turned on to protest. (Seriously, no man in their right mind would have anyway).

"Suigetsu, stop talking and suck me off. We can talk later." Sasuke pants.

Suigetsu smirks. It wasn't exactly dirty talking, but it was flirting in that area. He quickly takes about half of Sasuke into his mouth. He was rather gratified when Sasuke groaned and immediately shut his eyes in pleasure.

He decides to make sure that Sasuke enjoyed it. He licks, sucks, and even nips lightly. Suigetsu notes with more than a little interest that Sasuke preferred it hard and fast. He also made the most gorgeous _Fuck Me moans,_ when nipped.

"Oh God!" Sasuke pants out and tries desperately not to give into the urge to fuck his boyfriend's throat raw.

_Hot! So fucking hot!_ That's when he took all of Sasuke into his mouth and Sasuke forgot how to breathe. All he could think was that he must have died and gone to Heaven.

He enjoyed oral sex as much as the next guy, but it had never been this mindblowing before. Sasuke was too lost in his pleasure. His mind just completely shut down and his body took over. He came HARD and with a roar.

"Fuck." Sasuke says and pants as he tries to come down from the high of his orgasm, but it was impossible.

His heart was racing. It felt like his body was on fire, but in a good way. Which his more rational mind, realized didn't make any sense. If that was just oral, he wondered what sex was like?

Sasuke considered himself to be a very healthy man. His heart was in great shape. But he wasn't sure if he could handle sex, if it was anything like that. But fuck, what a way go.

"Told you that you would like it." Suigetsu says.

"T-Told you I wasn't going to find anyone better. You're a GOD." Sasuke pants.

"Would you mind saying that on tape? My ego would love to play that over and over again on a loop." Suigetsu murmurs as he leans down and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and laughs. How Suigetsu could make him laugh after the most intense orgasm of his life, he didn't know. But it was Suigetsu, he decides just to go with it at this point.

"At the moment, I'd probably agree to almost anything that didn't involve whips." He admits, after returning the kiss.

"Ah good to have boundaries. Yeah, not a fan of whips myself. Though I notice, you don't mind handcuffs." Suigetsu muses.

"Well I figure there has to be some advantages to being a cop. Free handcuffs are a nice perk." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yeah, like I said…you're fucking perfect. Gorgeous, smart, knows how to handle BOTH kinds of guns, and secretly you are a kinky bastard." Suigetsu says.

"Well don't stop there. My ego was enjoying it." Sasuke states in amusement.

Suigetsu laughs. Sasuke gets up and leads him to the bedroom. The white haired man was content just to curl up with his half naked boyfriend and snooze the rest of the night away. So they did exactly that.

**End of Lime**

* * *

Meanwhile at the nightclub, Itachi finds Sai. He walks up to him and slugs him. This asshole was stalking his brother, he wasn't going to put up with that.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on?" Rasa demands.

It was clear that the owner of the club, wasn't particularly pleased with Itachi's behavior. He couldn't blame him. No club owner would be. But pervert had it coming.

Sasuke was going through enough right now. He didn't need to deal with some obsessed stalker. For Godsakes, he was still coming to gripes with the fact that he liked men in general.

"That freak is stalking my brother. He deserves far worse." Itachi mutters.

"If you punch me again, I hope you have life insurance." Sai hisses at him.

Deidara twitches. How DARE he threaten Itachi and stalk Sasuke. He should just shoot this fool right now. Maybe he'd fire off a warning shot. Yeah, that was it!

"If you ever threaten my Itachi again or bother his baby brother, I'll shoot your dick off. Yeah?!" He growls.

"What the hell? You're a GUY?" Sai asks.

Itachi smacks his forehead with his hand. Oh boy. This wasn't going to be pretty. Deidara was a little sensitive about the fact that many people mistook him for a woman at first. Sai had just bought himself a one way trip to the Emergency Room.

"Deidara, Itachi, I think this was all a big misunderstanding. You two are some of my best customers. I'd rather not lose you over whatever this is. Perhaps this can be resolved peacefully? I'd rather not have to call the cops." Rasa pleads.

"Alright. For you, I won't kick his ass. But if you don't stop stalking Sasuke, I'm going to call the police and get a restraining order. You will need it to protect you from me. I won't put up with anyone harassing my brother." Itachi warns him.

"And I won't put up with anyone upsetting Itachi or my future brother-in-law, yeah?!" Deidara says and Itachi nods.

Rasa shakes his head. This was going to spiral out of control soon. Danzo needed to do something about Sai. He was becoming a loose cannon. Loose cannons were extremely dangerous.

"I think he gets the point." Rasa assures them and the couple leave.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara head home. The next day, the eldest Uchiha invites Sasuke out to meet him for ice cream. Sasuke used to enjoy going out with him for ice cream whenever he was upset about something.

The elder Uchiha damn well knew that his brother would be upset about having a stalker. Honestly, who wouldn't? And what was he going to do? Call the police? He was the police.

"Hey, Itachi." Sasuke says as he walks into the ice cream shop.

"Morning Sasuke. So is there anything you want to tell me?" Itachi asks.

To his surprise, the cop looks at his shoes. Was Sasuke blushing? Yes, he was certainly was. Itachi blinks. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Suigetsu stayed over at my place last night. We didn't go all the way. But we went pretty far." He whispers.

"Uh huh. How far is pretty far?" Came Itachi's response.

"Well let's just say it wasn't ice cream that he was licking and sucking last night." Sasuke admits.

Itachi blinks again. Yes, he definitely hadn't seen that one coming. He figured Sasuke would take things slower. Still, he was happy for his brother. Obviously, he was accepting his real sexuality much faster than Itachi had.

"How did that go?" Itachi asks cautiously.

"…" Sasuke is speechless for a moment as he considers how to answer Itachi's supposedly simple question.

"I'm definitely gay." He mutters.

"That good?" Itachi asks in amusement when he hears Sasuke's answer to his inquiry.

Sasuke could only nod. He really didn't want to blush in front of Itachi. His brother would never let him live it down. The younger Uchiha adored his elder brother, but like all older brothers…he couldn't resist teasing his younger sibling.

"Yeah. We're pretty official now." Sasuke continues and orders his food.

"In that case, you'll probably want to eat a lot more ice cream. Might as well practice." Itachi says and Sasuke swats him.

"You pervert." The younger Uchiha grumbles and looks away from Itachi, to hide his blush.

Itachi shrugs. Well maybe he was a little. But when you had Deidara for a lover, that was just a given. Even if you started off completely innocent, you'd be a complete Nympho by the time he got done with you.

"I'm not going to bother denying that. I'm just saying. He seems to have been rather affectionate towards you so far. Is it mutual?" Itachi asks.

"It's disturbing talking about my love life with you." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke, I'm your brother. While I do get genuine enjoyment out of embarrassing you, I am really mostly trying to help. Besides, I have more experience in this area than you do." He offers.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. Maybe Itachi could actually help him. But it was just so fucking embarrassing.

"Is it different? I mean what's considered too soon? I mean how long is a good amount of time to wait, so you don't look too easy, but you don't lose their interest?" He asks.

Itachi chuckles. Adorable. Sasuke was worried about looking too slutty. It was cute. He might as well be back in high school. Still he decided to take pity on him and not tease him, as he answered the other man's question.

"It varies from person to person. But I saw the way he was looking at you, Sasuke. I doubt he's going to get bored anytime soon." Itachi assures him.

"So how bad was it? You know when dad found out about you and Deidara?" He asks.

Itachi sighs. Horrible was the kindest way to describe it. He really didn't want Sasuke to be suggested to that.

"I'm not telling you to live a lie. But if you decide to tell him, it is going to be rough. Perhaps it'll be easier on you, than it was on me. But I can only tell you that it was brutal. If I didn't have Deidara, I don't know what I would have done." His brother admits.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sasuke whispers.

"The question need to ask yourself is, is it worth it? If you tell him, you will be risking your entire relationship with him. If you don't, you'll be hiding part of who you are from him." Itachi replies.

"I'll tell him…eventually. I want things to be more established between Suigetsu and me, before I potentially subject him to that type of abuse." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"So you aren't so foolish after all. " Itachi says with a smile and pokes his forehead.


	8. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone says those three little words and it changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few weeks pass. Suigetsu and Sasuke were now Rasa's favorite _delivery boys._ Almost every other day, they would get packages from him. Quickly they would take them to the station, have it catalogued, and then deliver them.

"I don't know why we can't just bust them now." Suigetsu says one day, as they were driving in the car.

"The chief doesn't think Rasa is the real leader in all this. Bigger fish to fry. We'll find out who, if we stick it out long enough." Sasuke replies.

"Guess so. So your place or mine tonight?" The white haired man asks.

"Yours. Sasuke answers.

The two had been together for a month. In that month, Suigetsu had slowly been learning what he called Sasukese. This was a language that sometimes Itachi would speak in and add his own twist to. Then it would become Uchihaese. (Uchihaese was even more confusing than Sasukese).

It was almost like cracking a code. Nothing with Sasuke was ever as simple as it looked on the surface. But after the first couple weeks, Suigetsu noticed that there was a pattern. If Sasuke wanted to go to his house after work, he was feeling more bold. If he wanted to go to Suigetsu's place, he was more likely to want Suigetsu to take the reigns.

"Alright. Should be there in about ten minutes. What station you want it on?" He asks.

"Classical." He replies and seems content to just enjoy the car ride with his boyfriend.

"Classical? Really? I would have expected country. I mean that's where you are from." Suigetsu muses.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. It was a running gag with them. Suigetsu just couldn't resist making cracks about Sasuke's background.

There was no real malice in it. Sasuke knew that. Suigetsu honestly, just liked it when his eyes flashed red in annoyance. (It was hot really and if you pissed off Sasuke enough, things could heat up quickly).

"You're so damn stereotypical." He mutters.

"Maybe. But I'm a GOD of stereotypical son of a bitches." The violet eyed man says smugly and Sasuke feels his face heating up slightly.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" He asks and Suigetsu shakes his head no.

Sasuke laughs. He knew he had walked right into that one. But fuck, it had just felt so good. He probably should have realized saying something like that would go to Suigetsu's head. It was too late now though.

"You are so lucky that I love you or I would kick your ass." He mutters and looks out the window as they arrive at Suigetsu's place.

Suigetsu blinks. Had he heard Sasuke right? Had he actually said that he _loved him?_

"Why are you staring at me with your mouth gaping open like a fish?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, not realizing his slip up.

"You said you loved me. Did you mean that?" The other cop asks and Sasuke makes an _ohh_ sound.

Shit! He shouldn't have said that. They'd only been together for a month. It had just slipped out though.

Suigetsu was probably going to turn tail and run. Sure, they had fun together and the sexual chemistry was insane. But he doubted that Suigetsu was the type who committed to someone that quickly.

"I didn't mean to say that, but I'm not very good at lying. I meant it." Sasuke admits.

Suigetsu smiles. He wasn't as good with words as Sasuke was. So he decided to say it back in his own way. He drags Sasuke into the house and shuts the door behind them. Quickly he pushes the other man against the wall and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck. He hadn't expected that reaction. He expected his boyfriend to bolt. While SuigetsuI hadn't said it back, he was very much not bolting. (Much to Sasuke's relief).

"You know, hard to believe a month ago you thought you were straight. You don't kiss like someone who ever considered women." Suigetsu tries to reassure Sasuke that everything was okay, in his own unique way.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult." Sasuke notes in amusement.

"Compliment. I'm really happy you came out of that closet." Suigetsu purrs into his ear and nibbles on it.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure and runs his fingers through those snowy white locks. Suigetsu was really good at this pinning him against walls thing. He'd never admit this out loud, but he always thought that was incredibly erotic. It made him feel wanted. Suigetsu was good at that.

"I'm really happy you drug me out of it." Sasuke pants and arches against him.

Suigetsu had never been one to fight fair. He soon moved from nibbling on Sasuke's ear to kissing the pale column of his throat. His boyfriend knew what that did to him.

"Always happy to help, partner. Now make some more of those pretty little moans you do so well, for me." He whispers and sucks hard on the other man's collarbone.

Sasuke arches against him. That drove him crazy. And that prick knew it to. He could feel his eyes turning ruby red with desire. Suigetsu also knew him well enough to realize that meant he was likely hard.

"Tease." He growls at him warningly.

**Warning Lemon**

"You like it though. I mean that much is rather obvious in a very BIG way." Suigetsu reaches down and cups Sasuke's clothed erection, causing the dark haired man to moan.

He couldn't really deny that. Sasuke settles on glowering at him. Suigetsu laughs, knowing in this case, his almost lover was far more bark than bite. He moves away from Sasuke, grabs his hand, and then pushes him onto the couch. The white haired man straddles his waist.

"If you are going to mock me, you better at least get me off." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Trust me, I plan to." Suigetsu says as he pulls Sasuke's shirt over his head and glides his hands over the muscular planes of his partner's chest.

Really, Sasuke reminded him of one of those ancient statues. It was like he was carved out of white marble or something. The effect was stunning. He couldn't resist flicking his tongue against a sensitive nipple and dragging it over the well sculpted muscles.

His skin always had a slightly salty taste to it. Suigetsu enjoyed it. He also knew that licking made his partner squirm. Which was something he enjoyed. It was nice to see Sasuke lose control, however briefly.

"Feels good." Sasuke murmurs and looks at him with smoldering ruby red eyes.

"Good because it's supposed to. Sorry about the teasing earlier. You are just really hot when you are mad. You know, I don't have anything against you being from Wyoming." He says with a teasing smile.

"For the FINAL time, it was Nebraska!" Sasuke growls and Suigetsu chuckles as he tugs off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

He knew it was Nebraska. The white haired man just couldn't resist jerking Sasuke's chain a little bit. He'd get so annoyed, whenever Suigetsu said the wrong state. Some fire would flash in his eyes.

Yeah, Suigetsu lived dangerously, Bbut it was still really fucking hot. So he was willing to risk whatever punishment, Sasuke dished out later. It was worth it.

"That does look painful." Suigetsu muses as he strokes Sasuke's arousal, causing him to groan.

"D-Damn it." He pants out and quickly rips off Suigetsu's shirt.

Yes, Sasuke ripped it in half. The white haired man blinks. Sasuke was really strong. He'd always known that. He didn't know he would use his strength to pick on poor shirts though.

"Now Sasuke, what did my shirt ever do to you?" He asks in amusement.

"It was blocking my view." Sasuke states as if that were obvious and of course the shirt deserved the "death penalty" for such an offense.

"Mmm I see. Well that makes sense." Suigetsu says and covers the other man's abs in butterfly kisses.

Occasionally, he would lick or nip. He enjoyed the way Sasuke arched underneath him. God damn the Uchiha had the sexiest _Fuck Me moans_ , he had ever heard.

"I thought so." Sasuke agrees, running his hands over Suigetsu's back in a sensual massage and squeezing his firm ass.

"I like it when you moan like that for me. How you completely lose control the second I start to play with your cock. At work you were always so…untouchable. So it's nice to know that I can make you moan like a porn star." He says and before Sasuke could response to THAT, Suigetsu takes him in his mouth again.

"FUCK!" Sasuke growls in pleasure and really tries to resist the urge to fuck his almost lover's throat.

How the Hell had Suigetsu gotten so good at this? Was there an Olympic Event for Oral Sex? There should be. Suigetsu would get the Gold. Sasuke briefly contemplates starting the Sex Olympics.

His brain didn't get too far on this train of thought because soon the only thing he could think about was how GOOD it felt. He groans and bucks against him, tugging on his white hair. Shit that felt good.

"Go ahead. You don't have to hold back." Suigetsu murmurs and sucks harder.

He was very gratified to see that it didn't take long for Sasuke to do exactly that. Sasuke had to be the most sensitive guy, he'd ever been with. Probably because of years of sexual frustration, he figured.

Sasuke pants. He writhes against Suigetsu. The youngest Uchiha was riding high on the afterglow of his orgasm and was afraid his heart would never stop beating so fucking fast.

"You don't have to hold back either." Sasuke says.

"I never do." Suigetsu replies in confusion.

He was actually going to make him say it. Sasuke wanted to be smooth or romantic. That definitely wasn't what happened.

"I think I'm ready to try, if you want to…" Sasuke says in what he perceived to be a really lame way.

Suigetsu blinks. He hadn't expected that. But yeah, no way was he saying no to that offer.

"I want to do the right thing and give you a chance to change your mind, but I'm not a fucking saint. I'll be right back." Suigetsu says as he darts off.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He didn't get where the other cop was going. But as he said he'd be right back, Sasuke waits.

He came back with his hands full. Suigetsu had handcuffs and a silky blindfold. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Figured it might be a little intense for you. So the blindfold will make you less anxious. That way you don't tense up. Plus it heightens your sense of touch, so it feels better. The handcuffs are just for fun." He explains.

"Well I guess it's only fair. I did cuff once." Sasuke nods after a minute.

"Great. So bend that sexy ass of yours over the side of the couch and trust me. I know you, don't worry about returning the favor. I want to make this good for you. Really good. So just relax, alright? The more you tense up, the more awkward it will be." He murmurs and caresses his cheek in a surprisingly tender way.

Sasuke nods. He felt his face heating up as he bends over the side of the couch. The Uchiha squirms, feeling rather exposed and vulnerable.

"You really don't have to be embarrassed. You have the hottest ass that I've ever seen in my life. Plus this is pretty fucking nice to." Suigetsu says as he grabs Sasuke's arousal in his hand, giving him a few teasing strokes.

Sasuke groans and Suigetsu slaps the blindfold on him. He couldn't see it, but Suigetsu sucks on his fingers hard. He made sure to coat them with saliva. He kisses the back of Sasuke's neck to distract him and then gently parts the other man's legs, sliding a single digit in.

The reaction was immediate. Sasuke jerks back against him. Shit. He was tight. Suigetsu's lower half jumped in anticipation at how fucking good it was going to feel to be inside him. That was if he could get Sasuke to loosen up some.

"Just relax. I know it's awkward at first. But it'll feel good soon." He says and places soft kisses along his back as he strokes his lover.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't help but jerk against his lover. It didn't hurt exactly. It just felt odd. He wasn't really sure if he was trying to get more of the sensation or wiggle away.

Suigetsu playing with his dock on the other hand, that was something he always liked. It made for a nice distraction. He thrusts into his hand and Suigetsu continues stretching him. After awhile he adjusts a second digit

"FUCK!" Sasuke cries out and moans in such a lewd way that once again, Suigetsu knew he was going to have ample material to jack off to in his fantasies for the rest of his life.

He smirks. Yeah, he definitely for THAT spot. Deciding that Sasuke was as ready he was ever going to be, he slides his fingers out of him. Before Sasuke could figure out what was going on, he slowly buried himself inside his lover.

Sasuke hisses. He definitely wasn't used to having anything THAT big there. But he knew that he was lucky. Suigetsu definitely hadn't skimped on the foreplay.

"Just relax. I'm sorry. It does get easier." Suigetsu murmurs and kisses his neck, while he strokes him more.

The other man begins to move inside his lover's hot, tight core. He couldn't help but moan at how fucking good it felt. It was even better than he had imagined (and Suigetsu had imagined a lot, especially after seeing Sasuke in those tight leather pants.)

"I know." Sasuke whispers and shivers.

It was strange. The sensation of being so fucking full, the loving kisses, and the hand job. Any pain he felt from being taken for the first time was overshadowed by the other things.

That's when Suigetsu hit something inside him. Something that made Sasuke scream in pleasure. He arches back against his lover encouragingly.

"That's better." Suigetsu says and he begins slowly rocking against that spot. Each time he did, Sasuke moaned or panted. Suigetsu marveled at how tight Sasuke was. How fucking hot he was. God, he was perfect. He really had to thank the chief for assigning them that mission.

"F-Faster!" Sasuke pants out and Suigetsu was happy to grant that request.

He slams into his lover hard and faster. The white haired man didn't need to be told twice. He had two months of sexual fantasies to indulge in. He reveled in the sounds Sasuke made, his scent, the taste of his skin, and the feeling of being inside him.

Yeah the couch never stood a chance. They both slide off it. But that didn't matter to either of them. Suigetsu didn't let up for one second, as he took his lover hard against the carpet.

"SUIGETSU!" Sasuke cries out and cums hard, with his lover soon joining him in bliss.

Suigetsu slides out of Sasuke. He pulls him into his arms. Neither felt was in a hurry to get up. Both men just held each other, content to enjoy the afterglow.

"God, you're perfect." Suigetsu says and kisses the top of Sasuke's head.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to sit down after THAT." Sasuke grumbles though seems to enjoy the praise all the same.

"That's okay. You can just lay here with me. Sitting isn't needed right now. You alright? I know I got a little carried away, but you were just so damn perfect." Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke considers it. He felt warm, maybe a little sore. But he supposed that was to be expected. He hadn't done that before.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Now every time I call you a big prick, I know that I'm at least being accurate." He says smugly.

**End of Lemon**

"Mm that's my Sassy." He says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What did he just call him? He looks at him as if to demand an explanation.

"You're very sassy. The nickname stays." He says firmly.

"Maybe in private that's okay, but if you call me that in public or in front of Itachi, I will castrate you." He warns him.

"Sheesh, such a sadistic Sassy. Alright. Alright. I get the point." Suigetsu relents.

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo was speaking with Rasa. It seemed Rasa had two new delivery boys. He couldn't fault their work. They hadn't missed a stop yet, but anything someone new was involved, it made him uneasy.

"So other than the fact that Sai is lusting after the dark haired one, what else do we know about these two?" He asks.

"White haired one is named Suigetsu. He's a marine biologist. The one Sai won't leave the fuck alone is named Sasuke. He's an advertising executive. Sasuke's brother Itachi, is one of my regulars. That's why Sai showed up with the black eye. Itachi doesn't like it when someone messes with his kid brother, apparently. I can't say I blame him." Rasa replies with a shrug.

Danzo frowns. He didn't like the fact that Sai had gotten sucker punched by someone. But he knew that Rasa wouldn't allow anything to happen to one of his regulars. It'd be bad for business and for the public image they were trying to project.

They needed this place to maintain an air of respectability. That made it easier to conduct their more illegal activities without anyone being the wiser. If club regulars started disappearing that would get the cops involved. That was the last thing they needed.

"I don't really like new people being brought on board, without prior notification." He says.

"I don't give a fuck. You need me more than I need you. I like the extra cash, Danzo. But this place does well enough that I don't need it. You do. You've grown too used to your lavish lifestyle. You've forgotten what it means to struggle to survive." Rasa replies.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" He hisses.

"I shall speak to you in whatever manner, I please. I am not one of your lackeys. They might fear you, I do not. I have more than enough on you, to get you a one way ticket to prison. Men your age, generally don't do well there. Do they?" The other man asks cruelly.

"I think we are done here for the day." Danzo says as he storms off in a rage.

He had to do something about this. Rasa was correct. He did have a lot of dirt on him. The other man was quite good at covering his tracks. Danzo couldn't say the same.

That thought was unsettling. Usually his relationships had a more clear chain of command. He always held the cards, but Rasa was a different case. Danzo knew he needed leverage.

"Oh sorry!" He hears someone say and looks up.

"It's alright." Came a raspy voice's reply.

Danzo recognized that voice instantly as belonging to Gaara Sabaku. He was Rasa's youngest boy. As far as he knew, Gaara and his siblings had no idea what their father was really up to.

The leader of Root was as straight as they came, but he was no longer really phased by other sexual orientations. It was rather obvious that these two were attracted to each other and he could use that to his advantage.

He'd have to do some research on the man who bumped into Gaara. He knew a little about the red head, but he smirks because the power dynamics were about to be changed drastically.

"I should have watched where I was going." Mangetsu says.

"I could say the same about myself. Don't worry about it." The red head says with a smile and head off to find his father.

* * *

Later that night, Mangetsu calls up Suigetsu. He didn't know what had happened to his little brother, but it had suddenly become a lot harder to get in touch with him. He was half considering walking over to check up on him, but he didn't want to be rude.

Suigetsu smiles and brushes the bangs out of a now sleeping Sasuke's eyes. God, he was fucking beautiful. He probably would have been content just to watch him sleep all day. He frowns when his cell rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" He asks

"There you are. I was wondering what happened to you." Came the voice of his older brother, Mangetsu.

"Oh hey! Yeah, sorry bout that. Been kinda busy with work and well busy with getting _busy."_ He says happily.

Mangetesu shakes his head. He really hoped it wasn't another one night stand. Though he did note that for the past couple months, Suigetsu hadn't talked about any recent conquests. Mostly he talked about his new partner. Or he had been about a month ago, when it became like pulling teeth to get in touch with him.

"Please tell me it wasn't someone you picked up at a bar for a midnight booty call." He murmurs in amusement.

"No way. It's Sasuke. Remember, I told you about him? He's my partner in more ways than one now." Suigetsu replies.

Mangetsu blinks. He didn't even know the cop was gay. Suigetsu hadn't shut up about him, since the _Asian Hottie_ showed up on the force. He assumed the man was straight. Suigetsu wasn't shy about approaching people, he found attractive.

"Didn't even know he was gay. How's that going?" He asks.

"Amazing. Emphasis on amazing by the way. Sorry, I haven't really been in touch. Work and Sasuke, but we should totally get together sometime. I mean I already met his brother. It's only fair." He says with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure that might be fun. I might have met someone too. A really smoking hot red head." Mangetsu says.

"Cool. What's his name?" His brother asks.

"I don't know. I kinda just bumped into him at the club, but I know he goes there regularly. It's a gay club so…" He trails off.

"Good luck. Well you know what they say about red heads." Suigetsu chimes in cheerfully.

"I know." Mangetsu says with a smirk.


	9. The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, but a threat lurks in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and while I can't promise how quickly or slowly I'll update this one, I do have every intention of finishing it. Happy reading.

_"Good luck. Well you know what they say about red heads."_ Sasuke woke up from his slumber to hear Suigetsu say in a far too cheerful fashion for his liking.

"No. I don't know what they say about red heads." The youngest Uchiha growls at his lover, once he got off the phone.

Suigetsu gulps. Damn Sasuke had lousy timing. Now he was going to have to explain that he didn't have a thing for red heads. His BROTHER did. Speaking of red, shit Sasuke's eyes were red. Yeah, he was pissed off and rightfully so. He probably thought he was checking someone out, just after they had made love for the first time. This was so not good.

"Sasuke, I swear it's not what it looks like. Just give me a minute and I can explain." Suigetsu says and umpfs when he was tackled onto the bed.

Sasuke was positively lethal with those handcuffs. He had the white haired man cuffed and pinned before he could blink. Really, his lover could be quite he scary son of a bitch, if you thought about it.

"Then you better start talking right now. Because so help me Suigetsu, you better not be cheating on me. I'll castrate you and feed the leftovers to that stalker Sai, if you are." He practically snarls.

"Whoa. Whoa. I am definitely not cheating on your sexy ass. An ass that I have every intention of tapping as often as you'll let me, by the way. I was on the phone with my brother. He has a thing for red heads. That's all it was. No castration necessary!" He says in a rush.

Sasuke looks at Suigetsu intensely. It was clear the Uchiha was trying to figure out if he was being lied to or not. After a few very tense minutes, his eyes fade back to black.

"Well you did mention you had a brother. I can't recall if you said if he was gay or not. I guess it wouldn't matter. Red heads come in both genders." Sasuke observes as he slowly settles down.

The youngest Uchiha felt a little silly and even a bit guilty now. Suigetsu wouldn't cheat on him. When would he have had time? They were almost always together at work or in their free time. He mentally kicks himself. He sounded like such a jealous girlfriend.

"Oh Mangetsu is gay. Definitely gay. But really, relax. Why would I cheat on you? You're hot, you know how to handle BOTH kinds of guns, you're really good with my mouth, and well yeah." He says happily.

Sasuke feels his face heating up slightly. He uncuffs his boyfriend. He had really overreacted. Suigetsu hadn't given him any reason to be so insecure.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Don't worry about it. I'll remind you later, that I have totally claimed that fine ass of yours EXCLUSIVELY. Anyway, I want you and Mangetsu to meet. I met your brother. It's only fair you get the standard _Big Brother Speech._ " The white haired man says happily.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh yes, he knew the _Big Brother Speech_ well. Itachi had taken it somewhat easy on his girlfriends, but he knew that Suigetsu had probably already gotten an earful or was about to.

"You're right. It's only fair. Yeah. I don't mind meeting him. If you survived Itachi, I can survive Mangetsu. What's with your parents and getsu names, anyway?" The dark haired cop asks.

"I don't know, but that's the spirit." The violet eyed man says.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to go hop in the shower, before work." He says.

"I'll join you." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

Sasuke shakes his head. He knew Suigetsu. If he joined him in the shower, neither of them were actually going to leave the house today. He figured that now that the other cop knew sex was an option, he would take every opportunity to grab it. He had said so himself, only a few minutes ago.

"Can't. You'll probably try to seduce me and we really do need to get going in an hour or so. Not enough time. I doubt you do quickies." Sasuke says and stretches.

"Yeah. That's true. A body like that deserves to be worshiped. Don't think I could skip right to dessert. Probably better to shower separately today. But sexy showers are definitely going to be a thing, right?" He inquires hopefully.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He hadn't really thought about it. Of course, he'd done it with a couple of his other lovers, but they had been women. Sauske wasn't really sure what he'd grab onto, since it was clear Suigetsu was probably going to be the one in control of that situation.

"Maybe." Sasuke replies and darts off into the bathroom.

Suigetsu smiles and gets out one of Sasuke's uniforms. They had decided it was just easier to make sure they had them at both places, in case they stayed the night. He'd hop in the shower, after Sassy was done.

He smiles. It was nice to know he could make the other man jealous. It'd be hot, if there wasn't threat of dismemberment attached to it. Lesson learned, don't make Sasuke jealous.

"DAMN IT!" He hears Sasuke call out and Suigetsu goes running to see what was wrong.

"You alright?" Suigetsu asks.

"You must have used up all the hot water. It's fucking freezing." Sasuke grumbles.

"Poor Sassy. Want me to warm you up?" Suigetsu smiles teasingly at his rather irritated lover.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. What he wanted was some hot water and he wanted it now. He sighs and decides that a cold shower was better than none at all.

"We already talked about that and don't Sassy me! It feels like ice water was just spilled on me." Sasuke sulks and Suigetsu privately thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Alright. Well sorry about that." He says.

"You better be sorry." Sasuke says as he gets out of the water and starts drying off.

Suigetsu , never one to miss an opportunity, helps him with this task. Of course, he couldn't resist the chance to frisk Sasuke a bit. Sasuke shakes his head. Yeah, Suigetsu was Suigetsu.

"Get your ass in the shower." He mutters and heads off to go change.

Suigetsu sighs. It would have been much more fun to have some shower sex with his lover, but he knew they had to go to work. Damn. Sometimes being an adult sucked sometimes.

If he had found Sasuke in college, maybe he could have talked him into playing hooky. Sadly, they had a job to do. A really important job. He soon finishes cleaning up and joins Sasuke in the living room.

"You aren't really mad about the cold water, are you Sassy?" He asks cautiously.

"Irritated, but not really angry." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu smiles. He wraps his arms around his lover and places soft kisses along his neck. He smirks when he heard Sasuke sigh in pleasure and tilt his head to the side, to grant him better access.

"Sorry about that. You know that I love you, Sassy." He murmurs and nips lightly.

"Suigetsu, don't you do it. Don't you dare get me worked up before work. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is?" He demands.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Of course, he knew how uncomfortable it was. He'd had to deal with it almost daily since Sasuke became his partner.

"Well yeah. I know. I mean I was around you all the time. I'll behave for now though." He says and gives Sasuke's ass a nice swat as a parting gesture.

"When we get home from work, I'm busting out the handcuffs again." He mutters as Suigetsu finishes dressing and the two head out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Deidara and Itachi were also getting up and around for their day. The elder Uchiha chuckles as the artist gets out his canvases and enough paint to do an entire building. The blonde looked so utterly focused on the task before him. It was cute.

"Do you think you have enough paint?" The dark haired man asks in amusement.

"Yeah. Should be enough. If I need more, I will just make a quick run to the store." He says cheerfully, not really getting that he was being teased.

Itachi smiles. He heads over and kisses Deidara. The elder Uchiha enjoys it when Deidara kisses back. But he knew he couldn't allow himself to get too distracted. He did have a major surgery scheduled for that day.

"Have a good day, at work. Good luck with the surgery." Deidara says.

Itachi was a doctor. He was a general surgeon. Itachi preferred to be able to help as many people as he could, rather than limiting himself to one specialty.

"You to. I'll give you a call when I go on lunch break. Maybe Sasuke and Suigetsu could meet up with us." He suggests and Deidara nods, as he watches Itachi leave.

Itachi was such a source of artistic inspiration. He smiles and begins painting a flock of crows. Crows reminded him of Itachi because their feathers matched his hair so well.

"Could be fun to have lunch with them." He muses.

It was fascinating to watch Suigetsu and Sasuke. It reminded him of his lover so much. Though he supposed Sasuke was adjusting to coming out of the closet sooner than his brother had.

Quite honestly, he blamed their strict upbringing. If they hadn't been brought up that way, maybe they both would have realized which way they swung sooner. From what the blonde gathered, both brothers had tried to be with women and the results hadn't been great.

"Well one day their father will accept it." He mutters as he pants a blue sky on the canvas.

Fugaku Uchiha wasn't a bad person. He was just really set in his ways. Deidara knew this. Mikoto was more accepting. He knew she was a little confused by it. But she had secretly kept in touch with Itachi, without her husband's knowledge.

That poor woman was stuck in the middle of the rift. It couldn't be an easy position. Maybe he'd send her a painting or something to cheer her up. Yeah, that might be nice. Her birthday was coming up. She might like that.

* * *

While Deidara focused on his painting, Itachi drove to work. He was quite fond of his red convertible. He knew that his father disapproved of such a "flashy car," which just made him love it more.

Once he arrives at work, he sends Sasuke a quick text. It would be nice for them all to get together for lunch. He hoped Sasuke and Suigetsu were able to make it. He understood they were undercover though.

"Good morning, Dr. Uchiha." One of the nurses says and smiles at him.

"Good morning, nurse Haruno." He replies back to the pink haired nurse.

Itachi knew Sakura. She was a good nurse. The young woman had gone to high school with Sasuke. He knew that at one point she had quite the crush on his little brother. He wasn't entirely uncertain if she had outgrown it. Occasionally, she would ask about him.

He chuckles as he imagined her reaction. Itachi wondered how she would handle it, if she found out that Sasuke was actually gay. He supposed shock would be the most natural reaction. Itachi had been rather shocked himself.

"Your patient has been prepped and is ready for you." The nurse continues.

"Thank you." He states and heads to the operating room.

He certainly had never expected Sasuke was like him. Though, he supposed he should have seen the signs. His brother's longest relationship with a woman had lasted six months.

Sasuke certainly wasn't the type to have an issue with commitment. He would always say something about there not being a spark. Now Itachi knew why.

"Hello. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Itachi asks, going into doctor mode and pushing aside all other thoughts to focus on the surgery at hand.

"No. I have to confess that I am a little nervous." The patient tells him.

"That's only natural. Don't worry though. This is the 38th time that I've performed this procedure." He assures him and the patient nods, as Itachi has another nurse put him under.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke and Suigetsu were out making some deliveries. Sasuke checks his phone. He blinks when he noticed a text from Itachi.

**_Sasuke,_ **

**_Do you and Suigetsu want to meet Deidara and I for lunch today at Twin Dragons?_ **

**_Itachi._ **

**_PS: If I don't get an answer by 1, I will just assume you were busy at work._ **

"Hey, Suigetsu do you want to go to the Twin Dragons? It's a seafood place. Itachi invited us on a double lunch date." Sasuke inquires.

Suigetsu tilts his head. Well he did like seafood and he was kinda hungry. Plus it'd make Sasuke happy. Bonus points if he got any childhood stories about his lover, to embarrass him with later.

"Sure, sounds fun." He tells them as they drop off their last package for the day.

Sasuke smiles. He quickly sends a text to Itachi. He notices that it was about 12:30 now, so he tells Suigetsu just to drive them there. They could meet Itachi and Deidara there whenever they showed up.

**_Itachi,_ **

**_Yeah. We can meet you there. Heading that way there now. We'll probably get there first, so will find us some seats. Tell Deidara not to be embarrassing and don't you dare tell Suigetsu anything embarrassing about me from when we were kids!_ **

**_Sasuke_ **

**PS: I mean it!**

"Yeah. We should be there in a few minutes." Suigetsu says happily and glances over at Sasuke's phone.

"Hey!" Sasuke says.

"Just curious. Awe come on. Half the fun of hanging out with Itachi is trying to find out what you were like as a kid. I bet you were cute." Suigetsu says.

"Hmpf!" Sasuke grumbles and Suigetsu gives him a quick kiss, which Sauske returns.

* * *

Suigetsu just laughs. They arrive at the seafood place and get out of the car. The white haired man quickly gets them a table for four. Not long after, Itachi and Deidara arrive.

"So happy you could make it! Yeah?" Deidara says.

"Us to! I know you got the goods on Sassy here, Itachi." Suigetsu says happily.

"Sassy?" Itachi raises an eyebrow and Sasuke kicks his lover underneath the table for that one.

"Ah I see. A nickname. Understood. I used call him foolish little brother when we were children. Of course mother always called him Bubbles. He used to have these adorable bubble eyes. Shame he grew out of them." He chuckles.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke growls.

Itachi laughs. He couldn't resist teasing Sasuke. He was just too much fun to annoy. The couples scan the menu.

Itachi and Sasuke order sushi. Deidara chooses shrimp and Suigetsu lobster. The all go with red wine.

"Careful. I know that you can't drink too much. You are a lightweight." Deidara states cheerfully.

"I am well aware of how much I can handle." Itachi mutters in amusement.

* * *

Back at the club, Danzo smirks. He had tipped one of the waiters to accidentally spill something on Mangetsu as soon as the red head got close. He'd feel obligated to get him a new shirt. That would get them alone together. Then nature would take its course.

He had done a background check on the white haired man. It seemed he owned the law firm the man worked at. Perfect. That would give him something to lord over Rasa, if Gaara took the bait. He expected he would.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." One of the waiters says as they 'accidentally' spill the tray of drinks they had been carrying.

"It's alright. Guess I'm going to have to go home early though." Mangetsu says with a sigh.

"No. You don't. These things happen. We always keep some spare shirts in the back. If you like, we can get you one." Gaara offers.

"Sure. That'd be great." He replies and follows the red head to the back of the club.

Mangetsu figured it was more than worth the shirt, just for the view of that ass alone. He had to be gay right? The red head was at a gay club. Then again sometimes straight guys went for giggles or for the cheaper drinks.

"What size shirt do you wear?" Gaara asks as he looks through the closet.

"Medium." Mangetsu answers his hot red head.

Gaara nods and tosses a black t-shirt at the other man. Mangetsu imagined it was a medium. He tugs off his shirt over his head.

He decides to take a chance. The white haired man gives a semi strip tease. Mangetsu slides it over his head slowly, letting Gaara get a good look at what he was offering.

Gaara seemed smart. He had to realize that Mangetsu was hitting on him. The red head was definitely looking. Though to his credit, he wasn't being too obvious about it.

"I feel as though I should tip you for that show. Are you an exotic dancer by profession?" The red head asks dryly.

"No. Definitely not. Only for people that I like. Right now that only includes you really." The white eyed man says.

Gaara wondered if Mangetsu was blind. He'd never seen someone with white eyes before. But he doubted it. The man seemed able to focus his eyes rather well and had no issue following him through a crowded club. He decided that the eyes weren't the result of a medical condition and were just an exotic mutation.

"I'm rather flattered. You could go the professional route if you wanted though. You have the body for it." He admits.

"Thanks." Mangetsu says, smiling.

He should probably thank that klutzy waiter. The other man probably wouldn't have spoken to him otherwise. He couldn't wait to tell Suigetsu about this.

"I'm Mangetsu by the way." He introduces himself.

"Gaara." The object of his lust answers.

"I like it. Sounds like a growl. Your name I mean." He Mangetsu clarifies.

"Thanks." Gaara replies with a smile.

Mangetus decides to go for it. The red head was clearly flirting with him. Maybe he could get somewhere. If Suigetsu could land his Asian Hottie, he could win over the sexy red head.

"Are you working or here for fun?" He asks.

"I don't actually work here. My father owns the club. So I guess you could say that I'm here for fun." Gaara replies with a shrug.

Well that explained why the other man was such a regular. His father owned the place. Sweet!

"Your father owns a gay night club? So I take it he's cool with…everything?" He asks tactfully.

"My father is bisexual. He's very much cool with it. Did you want to interview me for my biography or dance?" Gaara asks slyly.

"I can multitask and do both." The other man replies and Gaara laughs, heading towards the dance floor with Mangetsu in hot pursuit.

Mangetsu smiles and wraps his arms around the red head's waist. Gaara wraps his around the other man's neck. It was rare that Gaara found someone he was attracted to in this club, who wasn't already taken.

He decides just to enjoy the fact that he had. It was only a dancing after all. Besides, who could resist those strangely beautiful eyes? They looked like freshly fallen snow.

"I have always valued that ability. Myself, I can't do it. I'm obsessive about completing my current task." Gaara admits.

"That's fine. I mean it depends what your current task is. All a question of priorities." He replies with a smile and decides to go for it.

He grabs the other man's ass. Mangetsu was normally slower to approach someone than this. But he knew someone that looked like that, wouldn't stay single for long. (Especially when their father was a night club owner).

Gaara blinks. The white haired man definitely wasn't shy. Well he had had men be more grabby than that before. It was bold. But he somehow managed to grab his ass without it feeling sleazy. He had to give him points for that.

"Well right now, it's getting your number before you leave." Gaara says.

"You can have my number and anything else you want." Mangetsu replies with a smile.

Ah ha! Success! He had nabbed the red head. He was at least giving the other man his number tonight and who knows? Maybe they'd go back to one of their places for drinks or something.

Mangetsu wasn't the type to sleep with someone on the first date. But making out, definitely. He just had to figure out how to convince Gaara that was a good idea.

"I'm sure you get this all the time, but your eyes?" His dancing partner inquires.

"Oh. I was just born this way. I've had lots of tests done. Doctors say there isn't anything wrong with me. My brother has violet eyes. I guess different eye coloration just runs strong in our family." Mangetsu says.

"Oh. Well I'm glad there is nothing wrong with you. They are quite beautiful in a way." Gaara admits.

"Well as long as you like them, that's really all that matters. What do you think about going back to my place for a couple drinks?" He asks and Danzo smirks triumphantly from the shadows.


End file.
